Controlling the demons
by AnimexXxGoddess
Summary: A traveler from the Middle East arrives in London seeking Supernatural creatures to study them. She meets Sebastian and Ciel. The Earl agrees to let her stay with him. After a fight, Sebastian tells her that she doesn't know the truth. What kind of adventures will she have?
1. Arrival to London

**Kurayami: I hope you'll enjoy reading my story. It is my first. If you have time, send me a review to give me ideas and point out my mistakes. I am terribly sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Also the first few chapters will be short, but it will get longer very soon. I may not update that much either.**

**Note: Nearly everything about Islam in this story is not true in real life.**

* * *

My name is Fatima. I have come from the Middle East to study Supernaturals. I am not what you may call an average woman from the Middle East. I have white skin, hazel eyes and light brown hair mixed with some blonde. You will find more about me as you read this story.

At last, I have arrived at my destination. I descended down the steps and out of the ship with the other passengers. In my hand I was carrying a normal-sized bag that contained a few of my precious belongings and a change of clothes.

I smiled. _No sun, living in London will be great!_ I stared happily at the grey clouds blocking the sun rays.

I passed by the crowd of people that were waiting for the some other passengers to come out and walked down the streets looking for an inn; it was getting dark pretty fast. The few people that were out on the streets were giving me some looks as I walked by them. I looked around to see what is the difference between my clothes and the women in London.

_Hm, I am wearing trousers while the women are wearing dresses, but it is perfectly normal in my country. I'll go buy some dresses in the morning. I also must try on the so-called corset. Mother told me they are very comfortable!_

I walked for about ten minutes until I found a nice, small but comfortable-looking inn. I ignored the bar and walked straight to an old man behind the reception desk.

"Excuse me, sir; do you have a room that I can spend a week in?" I asked politely.

"Why yes, young lady. Not many people come over here at this time of the year, only few come visiting their families from overseas."

"Well, I plan on staying in England but when I'm even older, I would like to travel a bit more."

"Ah, young people, they want to travel and explore the world. We old people don't have the energy." He sighed sadly.

"Even if old people don't have energy, they can still make changes to this world, can't they? They teach children about traditions, manners and how the world was. History makes the world, without it, we'll never be able to move forward."

"I thank you for cheering me up, not many people have the right words." The old man smiled kindly.

After chatting with the old man for a while – who introduced himself as James – I went to my room to sleep. It has been a long day and I could use a good night's rest.

_It is funny how people think I'm 17 or 18 with only eye makeup, if I put on full makeup I wonder what age will they guess I am. 21? Well, I am tall for my age that is 14. I do not think I need to wear heels anymore, since I am 160cm tall._

I smirked as I washed the makeup off. I then took off my heavily-accented black clothes. I then wore a black tank top and stared at my slightly overweight body for a while guiltily then blew the candles and slipped in the bed.

_I need to stop sleeping like this, but of course I can't – and will not. I usually sleep nude as a baby since it is extremely comfortable, but here in London it seems colder and I don't want to catch a cold on the very first day. Also, I can't wait to eat their sweets! I heard from the other passengers on the ship that they eat scones in the morning. Is that some kind of candy? I shall try to meet some 'Supernatural', there were very few from where I came from._

With that as a last thought, I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this story and please give it a chance. If you do not like this anymore, you can unsubscribe. Simple.**


	2. Meeting the demon and his master

**Kurayami: So I uploaded twice today, I thought maybe you'll get bored and hate this story… I really hope you give me a chance; this is really huge for me. Also suggestions are always welcome. Also flamers, but please tell me why would you hate it!**

**To my friends who are reading this, you don't have to watch the anime or read manga; I've put all descriptions of the people there. Readers, does it bother you if I'm quoting from the anime line by line? I'm going to do that but I'll change some things.**

* * *

After eating breakfast at the inn, I went outside to do my least favorite activity, shopping for clothes. I had to do it; I extremely hate the unnecessary attention people are giving me because of my clothes.

_The weather is great; I could stay here forever._

I walked down the streets for a good fifteen minutes until I found a clothes shop. I went in and started to look around for some help. The shop assistant walked to me.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?"

I turned to the shop assistant. "Oh yes, please. I recently arrived to this country and I have no idea what I'm supposed to be wearing to fit in."

The shop assistant smiled brightly. _It seems she likes her job._ "I'll be glad to help! First things first, you need to wear the corset and then…." She went on for several minutes then dragged me to the changing room and grabbed few clothes while doing that.

The shop assistant even helped me put on the corset.

_Mother lied, it hurts! I cannot breathe, it's crushing me! I can imagine her laughing at me with that laugh of hers! I knew it I should have lost weight!_ I panted heavily.

"C-can you p-please loosen it?" I begged, trying to stop her from squeezing my insides.

"Oh, I cannot do that! I must tighten it even more!"

"WHAT?"

After a couple of hours of fighting with the shop assistant to loosen the corset - which I succeeded in - and trying on different dresses, I finally settled on two different shades of blue dresses, a beautiful forest green dress that complimented my hazel eyes, an elegant blood red one and a fancy black one. I thanked the shop assistant and went back to the inn to change into a dress and to pack the dresses.

After I wore the forest green dress in the inn, I went outside to continue her walk. And to search some sweets. I was also trying to get used to the corset. I wandered around lost in thought, not paying attention and so I bumped into someone and fell.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry my lady." A smooth velvet-like voice called out.

I looked up. There in front of me was an extremely handsome tall man dressed in an outfit consisting of black trousers, a tailcoat, white gloves, vest, with a crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He has black hair that is nearly brushing his shoulder and wait – red eyes?

I stared at his eyes as he held out his hand to help me eyes, I have seen them before... I will do a small check. I chanted something under my breath that protected me from demons/devils. The man looked alarmed and narrowed his eyes at me.

I smirked - a bit nervously - then stood up by myself with slight difficulty from the corset and spoke quietly as to not let any other person hear their conversation, "So you are a demon, I haven't met one in a while."

He glared at me and his eyes slightly flashed red. I shivered slightly afraid even though I perfectly knew that the demon/devil could never hurt me in any way.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?"

Sebastian and I turned to an incredibly cute young male with blue eyes and dark navy blue hair, he dressed in a quite expensive-looking suit, he appears he's from the nobility. He wears a black eye patch over his right eye and has a cane.

"It's nothing, bocchan.* It seems I just ran to a threat."

The young boy then looked at me with instant distrust on his face. I turned to the demon. "Hey, stop lying; you know people like us don't harm anyone!"

"Only some of your kinds are, not all. What about us demons, you do not harm anyone?"

"Well, most of us don't harm anyone. We only hurt you because you plant ideas in our mind and make us sin!" I answered in defense.

"You're just so easy to manipulate, that's why."

Before I uttered another word, the young boy interrupted.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

We paused then Sebastian spoke slowly, "It's quite a long story, let's take this conversation somewhere. I will explain everything. We are going back to the manor." He glared at me from the corner of his eyes. "You will not try to do anything."

I hesitated then agreed; I turned to the young boy. "I'll talk about myself while we are on the way. The demon will explain his side too. Also, I promise I will not hurt anyone."

"Please refrain from calling me demon; I think you would not want to catch people's attention. My name given to me by my master is Sebastian Michaelis."

I nodded. "Sebastian will explain, then shall we go…" I trailed off.

"Ciel Phantomhive," The young master supplied.

I pronounced his name, "Ciel."

I then remembered I have not told them my name. "My name is Fatima, pleasure to meet you both."

"Yes, a pleasure." The demon replied sarcastically.

* * *

***Bocchan means young master. I like using Japanese words but I won't use too much in my story in order to not annoy people too much.**


	3. A chat in the carriage

**Kurayami: I've updated! Anyway, it's sad for me that no one followed me. Oh well, my story _is _new, so I shouldn't be surprised but I am a new author... I need to learn patience.**

**In the chapter below, it kind of talks about Islam but I also added some fake stuff. I'm terribly sorry for if you hate Islam and don't like hearing about Muslims, but I had to do it, I didn't want to make my OC a witch or something! Please give this story a chance! **

**Special thanks to my best friends:** **_Shazz _and _Thunder of Friendship_ for reviewing, even though I asked you because I really wanted an opinion. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and sorry for it's shortness, next chapter is way longer since it's from the anime!**

* * *

Ciel, Sebastian and I walked to the carriage. The driver of the carriage had a surprised look on his face when he saw that Sebastian and Ciel entered the carriage with a stranger, me. I guess Ciel doesn't invite a lot of people to his mansion. I sat facing Sebastian and Ciel. Thank goodness the demon is not sitting beside me.

_This corset is even more uncomfortable when I'm sitting, how can the women here survive wearing this every day?_ My respect towards them definitely increased. I fidgeted a bit to make myself more comfortable which ended in a failure. I started to talk while staring at my hands that were on my lap.

"So… I will start with my religion; my religion is Islam, meaning we obey one God and one only. I will not go into details. Anyway, we try not to listen to the devil's/demon's whispers. Alas, many do. I have been looking for Supernatural creatures like demons so I can learn about the other side of the world. I have already finished many books in my family's library, so I decided to explore."

I paused to catch my breath then continued talking.

"I also met few Supernatural creatures, including a demon, but a lot of them avoid Muslim countries because we can harm them by just reciting words."

"… Why did you choose to come to England?" Ciel asked.

I looked up at his really pretty blue eyes and stared at them. "Oh, I learned how this country has many rainfalls, so I came here."

"Rainfalls? That's the only reason you've chosen to come here?"

"I do love the rain; in my country it only falls little during winter. I also wanted to see this… snow."

We stayed silent for a while. I looked out from the window of the carriage and saw there were many trees. I relaxed and felt my eyes soften as I saw the different shades of green; I lived in the desert so there weren't many trees with these beautiful colors.

"Why would you want to learn about Supernatural?"

I turned to Ciel and smiled softly.

"Why not?" Ciel and Sebastian looked a bit surprised with my choice of words.

"I mean, I would like to learn about the hidden world that many people nowadays consider as fantasy. Other people would want to learn about the stars and beyond, the human body and its secrets. I want to learn about the Supernatural that inhabits and that inhabited this world. Maybe I'll write a book… But people won't believe me…" I trailed off.

Ciel didn't ask any more questions. I glanced at Sebastian and saw that he was studying me. I quickly looked away and again muttered the words that protected me from demons/devils. I saw from the corner of my eye that he smirked and felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

I turned to Sebastian and asked, "What is your relationship with Ciel?"

My eyes widened at my rude question and felt my cheeks get warm at the meaning behind it.*

"I – I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – to ask, I mean –"

"It is fine, you didn't offend me. I've made a contract with young master."

"Contract? I see." I turned to Ciel, "That sounds interesting, I hope with time you'll be able to tell me."

"Al-Alright." Ciel stuttered.

"We have arrived, bocchan." Sebastian said looking outside the window.

* * *

**She kind of asked if they were gay, how she asked seemed like she was jealous or that's what she thinks.**


	4. Chaos with Elizabeth

**Kurayami: Hello! So here's another chapter and as promised, longer. Also I want all of you to know something: I won't be updating unless the number of reviews is more than the number of chapters. There is 4 chapters now and 3 reviews. So I just want the 3 increase to 5. Now, that isn't hard right? ****I just want that to happen because if it was less or equal to the number of chapters then that would terribly discourage me from writing.**

**I am stuck in writing chapter 6, even though that chapter is where I'll meet Undertaker. Chapter 7 will be my favorite, that's where Ciel wears a dress, hehehe. Thank you _Paxloria _for reviewing and pointing out my mistakes. Why don't I have followers? You people are mean.**

* * *

Sebastian helped Ciel down first then turned around to me, he hesitated. So I jumped down, "I don't need your help, demon."

He stated, "Will you stop calling me that, only you and young master knows about me."

My eyes widened in worry and I turned to the driver only to see that he was already halfway gone. I tensed up as I felt Sebastian directly behind me. I felt him leaning down and his hair brushed my face as he whispered: "He didn't hear but next time please be careful or I **will** find a way to harm you."

I stepped forward away from him. "Just… Don't get too close to me; I've had some bad experiences…"

The demon butler nodded and went to open the door to his young master. I took the opportunity to look around. Vast expanses of land contained the gargantuan building. A long stairway lead to the manor, outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees. A huge fountain was at the entrance of the tall manor. The building consisted of stories, in which each story upholds numerous rooms.

_Beautiful. Can you describe this place as gorgeous?_

I walked to where Ciel and Sebastian were standing and looked to see what more beauty the inside of the manor has, yet everything was decorated with girly things like diamonds, hearts and rabbits.

I sweatdropped. "Ciel, I didn't know you liked those kind of things."

Ciel blushed, "N-no! I –"

"Sebastian!" People shouted.

Three people came out of nowhere. There was a young boy with large, turquoise-green eyes, and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair, which he keeps clipped back with five red bobby pins, two on his right and three on his left. He is wearing a straw hat, a plain top with red piping around the collar, and plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots. He's also wearing bunny ears that looks adorable on him.

The other man has dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He has a cigarette dangling out of his mouth, goggles hanging loosely around his neck and wearing a typical chef's outfit, including a long apron. He's wearing a ridiculous hat, it looks silly on him.

The last person is a woman has red hair cut into the square fringe style. Her hair, adorned by a lacy frill is tied up high on her head. Her eyes are hidden behind a pair of thick, broken glasses. She sports on a typical maid's outfit; a blue dress, with matching buttons, and white pinafore, with ruffles around the shoulders. Additionally, she's wearing brown, laced-up, knee-high boots, and long, black stockings that are held up by a garter belt.

The three of them hug Sebastian and… cried, as if they didn't know he's a demon. _So what Sebastian said was true, I mean who would ever hug a demon?_

"So what is going on here?" Sebastian asked, no, commanded them. "More importantly, what on earth are you wearing?"

The man with dirty blond hair pointed at a door and said, "Ask that crazy girl!"

"Crazy girl?" Ciel and I voiced our thoughts.

We heard sounds coming from behind the door, so we went inside and saw a man with an orange bow tie being hung by a rope around his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"As you can see, I'm dying." The man managed to say. _How can he even speak_?

"Take him down, Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Understood."

Sebastian approached the man and at that moment a 'Ciel!' was heard.

"Ciel! I missed you." A young teenage girl hugged Ciel. She has waist long, golden blond hair worn in two long curly pigtails with a cowlick that has a slight curl in the front. Her eyes are emerald green. She's in an elegant dress accompanied by a headband, decorated with flowers. She is wearing matching chokers with flowers on them as well her ears are also pierced and wears dangling gold earrings and low heeled shoes like what I'm wearing.

"Elizabeth!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Ah! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzy, aren't I?" Elizabeth said. "You really are just the cutest thing, aren't you?" She then proceeded to hug him until he looked like he'd rather die.

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian stated in acknowledgement as he got the man down. I finally took a look at the man. He's a meek, slender man with long brown hair tied back with a red ribbon, along with bright green eyes and large round glasses. He dressed rather simply in brown clothes. His green eyes are quite fascinating, I say. _I made a good choice coming to London._

Elizabeth turned to Sebastian. "Oh my, Sebastian. Good day." Elizabeth curtsied. "Did you take him down?" She gestured to the man that attempted suicide.

"Yes, he ruined the aesthetics."

"Eh, really? Even though I decorated him so nicely?" She asked innocently. _Why did I agree to come with them? They are kind of scaring me._

"Decorated him?"

"See? Look! It's so much cuter, isn't it?" She gestured to the room. I slightly stepped away from her.

"My mansion has…" Ciel muttered in despair.

"There shouldn't be anything but the cutest items in this mansion." Elizabeth continued. "Isn't that right, Antoinette?"

Antoinette? I looked to where Elizabeth was looking and saw an elderly man with silvery grey hair, mustache, and spectacles. He's wearing a clean suit and white gloves and is holding a cup of tea laughing with a 'ho ho ho'. He looks like he's in a smaller form than normal. He was wearing an Antoinette wig.

"Tanaka, too? Sebastian looked at him with what I think was pity.

"I have a little gift for you, too!" Elizabeth said. She put a pink frilly bonnet, that was the most ridiculous thing I ever saw, on Sebastian. "There! Ah! So cute!"

The servants and I were having a **really** hard time trying not to laugh out loud.

"You're always dressed in black, so I thought this color might look good on you, too." Elizabeth went on.

Sebastian gave us a really scary glare and the servants straightened up, but I kept chuckling, trying not to burst laughing; It would be improper doing so in front of strangers.

"I am terribly honoured that you went out of your way to think of an outfit for a servant like me." Sebastian lied smoothly as he bowed his head to Elizabeth.

"It's fine." Elizabeth said believing his words.

"Anyway, Lizzy, why are you here?" Ciel asked. "Where's your mother?"

She rushed to Ciel. "I wanted to see you, so I sneaked out in secret!"

"Secret? Just what are you thinking?"

"Um, this would be..." The man that attempted suicide asked, wondering who the girl was.

"She's the daughter of the Earl of Scotoni, Lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford." Sebastian informed. "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée."

"Eh? What? Fiancée?" The servants and the brown-haired man shouted in shock. _It seems the servants are new._

"Lady Elizabeth is the daughter of an earl, after all. It is only natural for a noble to have a noble as a wife, is it not?"

"It is pretty common, even in the Middle East, you marry at a very young age." I spoke for the first time in a while.

"Who are you?" The servants and the man shouted again.

I sighed in annoyance at their loud voices. My heart also let out a painful pang that they just noticed me but I ignored that. I turned to face them all and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Fatima."

* * *

**Also, I am sorry for referring to Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin as servants. Since Fatima doesn't know them well, she calls them that. Later on, she'll refer to them as normal.**


	5. The precious ring and what truth?

**Kurayami: I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I have a reasonable excuse: I didn't have internet! My family forgot to pay the bill and didn't want to pay for a while! So I went on PS3. Assassin's Creed is really addicting. Sorry for talking and hope this long chapter makes up for the wait.**

**AlsoI thank _Guest _for the review, I love getting reviews from different people! I also thank my friend _Tari Tinuviel _for reviewing, following me and my story, favoriting me and my story. I am deeply grateful for this. I hope I won't disappoint you and all of my readers._  
_**

* * *

After I told them my name they introduced themselves. The dirty blond chef's name was Baldroy. The maid was Mey-Rin. The strawberry blond was Finnian. The man that attempted suicide was Grell.

Before they started asking me questions, Elizabeth seemed to remember something. "Oh, yes! Since the mansion has been decorated so nicely, we should have a dance party!" _This girl seems to have a lot of energy._

"And then you can escort your fiancée, and we can dance around in circles. Ah! Wonderful!" Elizabeth grabbed Ciel's shoulders and spun him around.

"Hey! Who said that it was alright to..." Ciel tried to say but was cut off.

"Wear the clothes I picked out for you!" Elizabeth ignored what he said. "I think they'll be really cute on you!"

"Listen to what people-" Ciel was cut off again.

"Oh! I have to do my makeup." She grabbed Grell and dragged him by the rope that was still dangling from his neck. "Come on. I'll make you ever cuter, too!"

"Listen to what people are telling you!" Ciel shouted but it was no use, she was already gone.

With that, Sebastian told Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy to prepare for the dance party then Ciel invited me to his office for an early evening tea.

I sat on my chair that was in front of Ciel's table while he slumped on the table with his head buried in his arms. Ciel looked so small in his chair. How old is he? I opened my mouth to ask him, but I heard the door open and Sebastian came in with the tea cart. _He's fast. Well, he is a demon so I shouldn't really get surprised that often._

Sebastian began pouring tea. "It would have been easier to agree with her, and then subsequently withdraw from the event."

Ciel sat up. "Hurry up and get her dinner or something, and get her out of here! I don't have the time to keep up with her little girly games."

"Ciel, that is rude. She is your fiancée, how can you do this to her? Even though she is too happy for her own sake..." I asked. "She invited you to a dance, a gentleman must accept."

Ciel blew on his tea and looked away. Sebastian gave me my tea. I glanced at it then looked at Sebastian.

"Is this made by normal ways or using your powers?"

"Bocchan ordered to never do anything that is not considered normal and causes suspicion, but allowed me to do it faster than humans." Ciel nodded at that.

I paused then thanked him. I then set the tea on the table waiting for it to cool down. I hated drinking hot tea; I always wait for it to cool down a bit.

"Bocchan."

"What is it?"

"I have never witnessed it, but do you have any proficiency in dancing?" Ciel raised some papers to hide his face. "No wonder. So that's why you intended to be a wallflower until you're called to the party." Sebastian began to cut some pie that was on the teacart.

I chuckled, so that's the reason why he doesn't want to host a dance party. Sebastian handed a piece of the pie to me. I took a bite and melted, so delicious! Maybe that is why Ciel made a 'contract' with Sebastian.

Ciel, with his face still hidden behind some papers claimed "I am busy with work. I have no time to be idling with games like..."

Sebastian leaned forward and grabbed the papers from Ciel's hand. He held a plate with a piece of pie to Ciel but out of his reach and said: "Pardon my directness, but dance balls are quite a regular occurrence, and at such events such as banquets and dinner parties, it is an irreplaceable cultural skill."

_I think he is tempting him with the pie, it is pretty delicious._

Sebastian continued. "It is only natural for you to be able to dance. If you were to refuse to dance with a lady, your reputation at social gatherings could be thrown in the gutter.

Ciel waved a hand. "I get it. I get it. I just have to do it, right?" Sebastian gave him the pie then Ciel continued. "Call me a private tutor or something, Lady Bright, Lady Rodkin, or someone like that."

Sebastian straightened up and checked his pocket watch. "There is not enough time to call for the madams. While I am a poor replacement, I shall take you on your dance provisions."

"Don't be stupid! As if I could dance with a huge guy like you! Why can't Fatima teach me?" I looked up from my second piece of pie when I heard my name.

"Huh? Oh, in my country, we don't have ball dancing. Sebastian, what's the name of this pie? It's delicious!"

Sebastian glanced at me and said. "It's Orchard Fruits Pie."

Sebastian turned to Ciel, but Ciel talked first. "In any case, your dancing must be..."

"If it is Vienna Waltz, then leave it all to me. I often intruded upon them at Schönbrunn palace."_ Sebastian looks as if he's remembering them, and by the looks of it he's an old demon, an extremely old demon._

Sebastian offered his hand to Ciel. "May I have the honour of this dance, my Lord?" Ciel hesitantly accepted.

Sebastian explained to him some rules. "Understand? The first step is always from the heel. Hold the lady's back firmly." He took Ciel's hand and placed it on his back. "Then, one the melody begins, from the left foot... Alright." Ciel accidentally stepped on Sebastian's foot. "Next is the natural turn. Put your foot forward as if you're skating." Ciel stumbled.

They stopped and stared at each other. I was rubbing my temples trying to stop myself from thinking of them kissing._ I can't think like that! This stupid mind only thinks of something perverted!_

Sebastian sighed. "Rather than saying you lack the talent of dancing, it is probably better to say your skills abominable, bocchan. You should not just dangle of me."

"It's your fault for being too big!" Ciel said in defence.

"Above all else..." He grabbed Ciel's cheek and pinched it. "First you must wipe the sour look off your face. It would be rude to show that to a lady. Now, smile, as if you were having fun." Sadistic much?

"Let go off me!" Ciel shouted and swiped his hand away. _I think I understood how Ciel felt, I mean, even I would be angry if a demon did that to me._

"Young master..." Sebastian looked... I can't really say hurt. Maybe worried, yeah that's it.

Ciel turned his back to him. "Anyway, I have long forgotten how to laugh as if I were having fun." Ciel looked sadly while rubbing his ring that rested on his thumb. I think he forgot that I was in the room.

"Ciel, if you have forgotten, then I will help you remember." I stood up and walked towards him, his face told me he was surprised at a stranger saying that to him. I grabbed his hand. "You have had a rough past; I can see it in your eyes." I smiled kindly. "I also had a sad past but I will never let that drag me to depression forever... Let us forget everything and dance." I slowly moved to the left and was glad that Ciel did too.

We danced for a while in silence. Only twice he stepped on my foot. He also got better at the natural turn. After a while, Sebastian stated Ciel needed to change to the clothes Elizabeth provided so they went to wherever while I sat down and began to eat yet another slice of pie. It was simply delicious.

Sebastian came and announced that the ball had started. Ciel was wearing sapphire blue and a top hat that perfectly matched his eyes. I wanted to grab him and cuddle with him so badly, maybe in the future when he trusted me. _Wait he has a fiancée, I should be careful when doing that._

While walking to where the ball was being held, I heard Ciel say, "You said you didn't know how to dance..."

"I just learned it by watching you both, and by hearing Sebastian's instructions, I am only a fast learner by watching." I grinned proudly.

Ciel nodded. I have noticed we arrived and saw that Elizabeth was wearing a new dress and was trying to take of Mey-Rin's glasses to make her look cute.

"Leave it at that." Ciel said.

Elizabeth and Mey-Rin both looked at Ciel. We descended down the stairs.

"Ciel! You really are cute!" Elizabeth exclaimed and ran to hug Ciel and she twirled him around. _Ciel is either very light or she is strong and doesn't show it. I must not cross with her._ "I really have an eye for this kind of thing!"

She stopped and looked at Ciel's hand. On his thumb there was a huge blue ring. Elizabeth had a scary face on her; I took a step away from her.

"Ciel! What about the ring I prepared for you? There was a cute one that matched your clothes, wasn't there?" _This ring also matched his clothes too... Does everything **have **to be cute?_

"This ring is just fine." Ciel said.

"No way! After I went through all the trouble of make everything so cute, to have your ring be the only thing not cute..." She turned around, sat down and cried. "Are you saying you don't want the one I got for you? How horrible!" She continued crying and I wasn't sure if I should go to calm her, I mean it's only a ring.

"It's not that. This ring is..."

"Just kidding!" She grabbed the ring from Ciel's thumb. "I got it!"

"Lizzy!"

"It really is way too big for you!" She inspected the ring. "The one I got is the right size for you, and–"

"Give it back!" Ciel shouted at her angrily. Judging from Elizabeth's and the servants' reaction it seemed that they never heard him raise his voice his like that. This ring must be precious. Ciel held out his hand. "Give that back right now, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was shocked. "Why are you getting so angry? I went out of my way and..."

Ciel looked furious. Elizabeth took a step back. "What is it? I was just trying to make everything cut." She looked like she'll cry in any second. "So, why are you getting so angry?" She raised her hand. "I hate this ring!"

"No, calm–" I tried to say but it was too late. She threw the ring and it broke to pieces. _I think she has a strong arm - er never mind._

Ciel had a look... I think it was anger, bewildermint and denial all mixed. He walked to Elizabeth left hand raised ready to slap her. She gasped and I rushed to Elizabeth to pull her back. I saw Sebastian catching Ciel's hand.

"You have forgotten the cane you took so much trouble to get." He wrapped his arms around Ciel and gave him the cane.

Elizabeth started to cry. I hugged her and patted her back trying to soothe her. Ciel looked shocked at what he was going to do to his fiancée. Sebastian came in front of us and started talking.

"That ring was something incredibly important to our master." Elizabeth looked up as I let her go. "It was one of a kind, passed down through generations of Phantomhive family heads. Please forgive my master's rudeness." _Rudeness? Even I would be mad if something that precious broke._

"Th-that precious ring... I..." Elizabeth stuttered. Ciel picked up the broken ring. "Ciel, I'm..." Ciel walked to the window and threw the ring. We all gasped (except Sebastian) at what Ciel did. Elizabeth ran to the window. "Ciel, what are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter; it was nothing but an old ring." Ciel said. I didn't believe a word he said, if it was nothing, then why did he act like he had lost everything? "Even without it, the head of this Phantomhive household is me." Sebastian even looked shocked but as quick as that emotion came it was gone.

Elizabeth started to cry again. "How long do you intend to cry for?" Ciel asked.

"B-but..." She sniffed.

"Your face looks terrible." Ciel pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe away Elizabeth's tears. "It is absolutely unsuited for a lady. I wouldn't want to ask a girl for a dance."

"Ciel." Elizabeth looked at him in the eyes.

We heard the sound of a violin playing and all of us turned around to see Sebastian on top of the stairs playing.

"How wonderful." Mey-Rin said from across the room.

"Sebastian can even play instruments!" Finnian said.

I then noticed Finnian wearing a maid uniform with cat ears, so cute! Baldroy was wearing a pink girl's sailor uniform and a wig, Grell was wearing a white dress and Tanaka was wearing something like a Japanese princess with a fan? Mey-Rin was wearing her normal uniform.

"I will too!" Grell ran to the bottom of the stairs and started singing.

"Woah! He has a good voice!" Baldroy exclaimed.

I saw Ciel offering his hand to Elizabeth. "It is customary to forget bad things at an evening ball and dance, is it not? My lady."

I smiled softly as Elizabeth accepted his offer. I inched towards the window where Ciel threw the ring and to locate the place where Ciel threw it. After some time, I found it. Before the sunset and while everyone was occupied with dancing, I sneaked out and walked out to find the ring. After walking for some time I saw a shiny thing glinting in the sunlight. I ran towards it and found the ring. I picked it up and stared at it. A huge part of the ring was missing and the edge of the jewel was broken.

"Can anyone fix this? It seems impossible. Maybe if I went to a jewellery shop and gave it to the shopkeeper he can cut the edge and make a new ring... But that won't please Ciel... If I gave it to Ciel like this, maybe he'll keep it as a memory, but still..." I mumbled to myself. I have this habit, when I'm alone I talk to myself, to fill in the lonely silence.

I looked up and noticed the sky turning to dark blue pretty fast so I turned around to go back to the mansion. My heart skipped a beat. In front of me was Sebastian. "I – I didn't hear you... How did you come behind me?" I usually felt people's presence if they were watching me.

He smirked. "I am one hell of a butler.*" My eyes widened at the hidden meaning. I gave him the ring.

"Sadly, I don't think anyone can fix–" My mouth fell open as I saw that the ring had been repaired. "How?"

"Don't forget that I am a demon." _I know he's a demon, but how could he repair a thing that fast and wait can he control time or something? If so, doesn't it mean he needs the broken pieces of the rings and the shards?_ Feeling a headache coming, I stopped thinking and quickly muttered the words that protected me from demons. Sebastian sighed. "Will you ever trust me?"

"You will have to gain my trust; I mean you are a demon. You who whispers into ears of people to make them sin –" I was interrupted.

"Fatima, the devils are the ones who whisper to people."

"Oh... But I still won't trust you! Why would I trust an evil creature?" I nearly shouted.

He chuckled evilly sending a shiver to my spine. "After knowing a bit of the truth, you will come to me, crying, lost in the darkness, not knowing the difference between what is right and wrong. Fatima, you **will** come to me." His eyes glowed reddish pink. And with that, he disappeared.

I fell down shocked to my utter core. His eyes... They changed to a demon's, the exact same as the other one... I shook my head, now is not the time to think about my past! I stood up with difficulty and walked back to the mansion.

_What did he mean by knowing a bit of the truth? Is he hiding something? I need to investigate! Also, I can trust everyone except Sebastian! How can I possibly trust a bloody demon?_ The headache intensified.

"That stupid demon, stupid eyes, stupid smirk, stupid hair, stupid tallness, and his stupid bloody handsome face" I muttered. I stopped walking and facepalmed. "And this stupid mind. He's a goddamn demon! Also really old, meaning shut your idiotic mouth! People will think you're crazy!" I yelled at myself, thankful for once that I'm alone.

I continued walking with my eyebrow twitching. It took me a while because my clothes was getting stuck in tree branches and bushes. When I arrived at the front door, I saw that a carriage was just passing through the gates to outside.

"Miss Fatima, you're still here?" I turned to Mey-Rin.

"Huh? Well, I was wandering through the gardens, it's beautiful and I kind of got lost... Please, don't call me miss; it'll make me feel really older than I really am." I said sheepishly.

"How old are you?" Finnian asked.

I sighed. "I knew this would be coming one day..." I laughed nervously. "Well... I am 14 years old."

"Eh?" The Phantomhive servants exclaimed. Even Ciel looked surprised at the information. Sebastian had no reaction whatsoever, expected.

"But you look older! 17 at the very least! You also act mature!" Baldroy protested while accidentally dropping his cigarette.

I blushed. "I am only mature because it's the proper way to act, but when I will get to know you, I will get comfortable. Also I look older because of the eye makeup." I said pointing at my eyes.

They continued to stare at me, I started fidgeting. Ciel spoke. "Since it's getting really late, how about you spend the night here?"

"I will be glad to."

Sebastian turned to Mey-Rin. "Mey-Rin, show Fatima her room."

Mey-Rin nodded. "This way, Miss Fatima."

We walked up the stairs. I got a tick mark. "I told you to call me Fatima. I'm younger than you therefore you shall call me by my name. I'm your friend not a stranger, understood?"

"Yes Mi- Fatima." I nodded satisfied. She stopped in front of a room. "Here's your room."

"Thank you, but can you get me a change of clothes?" She nodded and went.

I went in and didn't bother to look around since I was too tired. I walked to the queen-sized bed and sat on it then immediately stood up.

"Stupid corset." I took off my dress and tried to undo whatever that shop assistant did. She tied up this corset well. I heard a knock on the door so I shouted "Come in."

I heard the door creak open and heard footsteps walking towards me. I whined. "Can you please undo this corset? I'm really tired. I have no clue what that shop assistant did." I felt Mey-Rin's hands undoing the things. At last, it came off. "Thank you Mey-Rin, it was a pain, how can you wear this thing all day long?"

"You will get used to it." I heard her with say with a tired voice.

"I know I won't. Anyway, thank you. Now go, you look like you are going to pass out any second."

She nodded sleepily and went. After she closed the door, I look and saw she brought be some of her pyjamas. I grabbed the top and wore it._ I shouldn't sleep completely nude, it was cold. But sleeping without clothes on is really comfortable, the smooth sheets touching my skin._ I wondered what was the time so I looked at the clock that was beside the table and it read 10:13. _Sunsets in England are sure late._ I crawled in my bed, and in minutes drifted to sleep.

* * *

***I am one hell of a butler: For those who doesn't know, it also means 'I am a demon and a butler' in Japanese.**


	6. A trip to Undertaker

**Kurayami: I'm a bit upset by the lack of reviews, nevertheless I thank you once again _Tari Tinuviel _for cheering me up with your review. Don't worry, I will never abandon this story!**

**Ah, yes. Undertaker is in this chapter, and well, I love him. Ahem, I'm sorry for what I'll be putting Fatima through! There is a reason! You'll know later. I'd like him to do that to me. *Face like Jiraiya from Naruto when he sees women***

* * *

The next morning, I had a tasty breakfast. It was so delicious that I ate more and now feel uncomfortable because of the corset, at least it wasn't tied that tight, thank you Mey-Rin. I'm still wondering why the women here wear the corset all time, maybe in the future I'll disguise myself as a male. After breakfast, I heard Ciel telling Sebastian to prepare to go. I asked Ciel if I can go. He hesitated at first, but after begging him for a while he agreed.

This time, Sebastian was the one driving the carriage. They let me go to my inn so I can change my dress, the ocean blue dress. James looked relieved that nothing happened to me, such a nice old man. While sitting across Ciel in the carriage, he told me some interesting things.

Ciel held a letter in his hand. "Do you know about the underworld and surface world?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have heard about them before, nearly every country has an underworld."

"That is correct. The Phantomhive is a dark agency that conceals all of the Royal Family's wrongdoings and eliminates every thread linking to the Royal Family's involvement, no matter how dirty the method and is directly controlled by Queen Victoria. It is a secret executive agency of England and is strictly confidential."

I frowned a bit, trying to take all of this new information in. "That is why you have Sebastian, to aid you. Since he's a demon, your job is easier."

"Not exactly." He paused then sighed. "It's not the time to tell you, I shall tell you the reason one day."

"Tell me when you're ready." Hmm… If he tells me about his past, maybe I shall tell him about mine. It's only fair, and I think my past is not as worse as his if he's that mature in his age.

The carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door. Ciel walked out swiftly with his cane in his hand, he looks like he takes his job seriously. I think I held him back when I went to the inn. I haven't had the time to see how Ciel's townhouse looked like.

"There are just too many people in London." Ciel remarked.

Sebastian opened the door of the townhouse. "It is due to the social seasons, where the upper classes migrate from manor houses in the countryside to their townhouses in London." We went up the stairs.

"Season, huh? The carefree slackers."

"Sometimes, getting away from the mansion can be a good change of pace. Those four aren't accompanying us, so we should be able to enjoy some peace and quiet." Seems Sebastian hates the servants, why?

"Peace and quiet, huh?" Ciel wondered while Sebastian opened a door to reveal a woman and a man and Grell. They were looking for something and things were scattered around.

"Good grief! Just where do they put tea in this house?" The woman said. She wore red clothing consisting of a red skirt and matching waistcoat, under which is worn a ruffled white blouse. She is also wearing a red hat and black gloves. Her crimson hair is kept in a bob-cut and her eyes are also red. Is she a demon too? I muttered the words that protected me from demons and saw that Sebastian took a step away from me. The woman didn't react, so she clearly isn't.

"It's nowhere to be seen!" The Chinese man replied to her. He's dressed in Chinese clothing and has a short, black hair. Weird, his eyes aren't opened, they're in narrow slits.

"Madam Red! Lau! Why are you here?" Ciel asked surprised.

"My, you're early!" Madam Red turned to Ciel.

"Since you have come, it must mean…" Lau stood up as well.

"The Queen's guard dog is on the move correct?" Madam Red finished his sentence. She noticed me. "Who are you?"

I curtsied. "I'm Fatima, I came with Ciel. I know about the underworld, so please don't worry." Why am I so polite?

They nodded, a bit hesitantly I should say then they introduced themselves. Sebastian then led us to a room where we all sat, except Grell who was standing behind Madam Red. Sebastian went for a while and came back with tea, sandwiches and cake. I think I'm beginning to like staying with Ciel.

All of them began to drink tea while I started eating the Blackberry Cornmeal Cake.

Ciel began talking. "Yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered. It wasn't your average murder: it was bizarrely vicious…" I still wonder why people murder, what is the point? It has never and will never make any sense to me. Ciel continued. "No, you could actually call it 'supernatural'." I perked up at that statement.

Sebastian took over. "The victim this time, a Miss Mary Nichols, was cut down by a special kind of blade that sliced her up completely, unhindered by any resistance." A professional killer huh?

Ciel continued. "Scotland Yard and the newspaper reporters are calling the killer Jack the Ripper."

"Jack the Ripper, huh?" Lau stated.

"The reason I hurried to London was to confirm the situation." Ciel took a bite of the cake.

Lau chuckled. "Do you have the guts to visit the crime scene?"

Ciel stared at him without a single emotion on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"The darkness and the scent of evil that now seep the place will call out to those of the same breed and eat into them." Lau stood up and walked towards Ciel. "If you set foot in that place, it's possible that you will be engulfed by the madness." He grabbed the side of Ciel's head. I need to stop thinking perverted things. "Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel looked at his hand. "I came to avenge her distress. Don't ask any unnecessary questions."

I noticed Sebastian give Lau a look I couldn't really describe. "That's excellent. Those are good eyes." Lau said not noticing the look.

We arrived at the crime scene. Many people were surrounding the place. Ciel and Sebastian went forward to talk to the Scotland Yard. I stayed behind with Madam Red, Grell and Lau. Madam Red turned to me.

"Miss Fatima, I would like to ask you some questions about yourself, is that fine?"

"Alright, but please do not call me Miss."

She nodded. "Why are you with Ciel? I mean it is quite rare that Ciel invites some stranger to his house."

"You see, I have come from a family of travelers and writers, we travel to a lot places and write about them. I decided to come to England because I know a person, Sebastian. He is a friend of my family. I thought he would tell me more about England." I lied about the part of Sebastian, what was I supposed to come up with?

"Oh? But it seems that you don't seem to like him when we were sitting in the carriage. You kept getting further away from him." Lau inquired.

"Ah, about that. You see, when I was younger, he always kept on teasing me and making me uncomfortable. I still think he may do that, even after years of not seeing him." Will they believe what I said?

Before they started to asking me even more questions, Ciel and Sebastian came and we followed them. It was time for business again.

Madam Red asked Ciel. "What are you going to do?"

"Asking him would be the best option."

Lau stopped walking and frowned. "Earl, you can't mean…"

"It's just as you suspect."

After a while, we arrived at the place. We stood in front of a tall building that beholds a rectangular-shaped sign in its front, in which reads "Undertaker". The purple sign is embroidered by a yellow lining and a figure of a skull. Cobwebs are shown on the projecting cornice of the building. Along the front of the building, there lies a coffin, a flag and tombs. It seems this is a funeral parlor.

Then I heard Lau speak. "So, where are we?" I sweatdropped.

Madam Red snapped at him. "You looked like you knew what was going on a minute ago!"

"This is the undertaking establishment of one of young master's acquaintances." Sebastian supplied.

Sebastian opened the door and Ciel walked in first and we followed. "Undertaker, are you here?"

The interior consists of a decent-sized room cluttered with coffins among the ground. Shelves that hold different types of assortments are placed along the inside walls. It was also quite dim.

"Hehehe, I thought you would drop sooner or later." The sexy voice echoed through the room. Wait, sexy? We saw a coffin laid on a wall open. "Welcome, Earl. Have you finally decided to get your own casket?" The man said, his eyes glowing greenish yellow. I noticed Madam Red, Grell and Lau are on the ground terrified. Why are they scared?

"As if anyone would come to do that." Ciel sweatdropped. "Today, we're-"

Undertaker stepped out and placed two fingers on Ciel's lips. I finally took a good look. Undertaker is a lean man with long grey hair with a few braids throughout, which is worn so as to hide his eyes. He has a noticeable scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger and has long black fingernails. He wears all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, and a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips.

"You don't have to say it. I understand completely. That particular guest is in an unfit state to be seen by those from the world of light. I made her all pretty, you know?" To others, he seems creepy. But to me, he is simply beautiful.

"I want to hear more about that." Ciel said.

"I see. So, being an undertaker is just your cover. How much is your information?" Lau asked.

Undertaker got very close to Lau. "I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's legal tender." He turned to Ciel. "Now, Earl, give me _that._ Bestow the finest laughs upon me. Then, I shall tell you whatever you want!" He gasped drooling.

"Leave it to me! I was known as the Grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai. Behold my true nature!" Lau posed. "The bed fled." Is that supposed to be a joke?

Madam Red stepped forward. "I supposed there's no helping it. This Madam Red, known as the flower of social gatherings, will you let you in on her top-secret gossip!"

Sebastian covered Ciel's ears while Grell covered mine. I struggled but he has kept a strong hold on my head. I want to hear what was she saying! I'm not a little girl!

After the undertaker put some tapes on Madam Red's and Lau's mouth he turned to me and held my chin. "Hehehe, are you going to say anything?" I blushed, this is the first time I was this close to a man! And a sexy person on top of that!

"I-I don't have any." I managed to stammer out, my face getting more red. We stood there for few seconds then he turned to Ciel. I held my chest trying to catch my breath.

"Well then, the only one left is the earl! Last time, I lost, but I won't this time." Undertaker stated.

Sebastian stepped forward. "I suppose there is no other way around it." He pulled on his gloves. "Everyone, please step outside. Under no circumstances are you to peak inside." He said with a scary face that says 'do it and you'll regret it forever'.

We all sweatdropped as we stood outside. Then suddenly, a loud laughter shook the building and it caused the sign to fall down. Sebastian opened the door with a fake smile. "Please enter. It seems he is willing to tell us what he knows."

Undertaker was laying on the ground with his head on a coffin. "I have seen Utopia." He giggled.

We sat down on some coffins and Undertaker gave us tea in beakers; I was sitting beside Ciel. "Recently, I've been seeing something very often; "customers" who have a little missing.

"A little missing?" Lau asked.

"Yes, a little missing. Like a uterus." My eyes widened. Why would someone…? Undertaker grabbed a human anatomy figure and looked at it. "It was a pretty harsh splatter, but her uterus alone was precisely cut out."

"While it may not been a largely populated street, would it not be difficult for an amateur to perform a task there in the pitch black?" Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"You're quite a sharp one Mr. Butler. I thought the exact same thing." Undertaker walked to me. "First, to cut the prey's neck," He placed his hand on my neck then made a slashing move. "Then to cut here and steal what's important." He made a slashing gesture to my stomach. I got uncomfortable with him being close to me; I only get uncomfortable like that with Sebastian. Wait, is he a demon? I muttered the words that protected me from demons, but he still had that smile, nothing changed

He stood up, thankfully. "He'll definitely kill again. He's the type that won't stop until someone stops him." He grinned at Ciel. "Can you stop him, Noble of Darkness, Earl Phantomhive?"

He looked at Undertaker without blinking. "I swear on my family's crest, those who dirty Her Majesty's garden will be dispatched without exception, whatever it takes."

With that, we excused ourselves and climbed the carriage. I was sitting between Lau and Sebastian and across me was Madam Red and Ciel. Grell was the one driving the carriage.

"That story narrowed it down quite a bit." Sebastian began. "Firstly, it is an individual quite expert in the medical dissection. Also, someone who has no alibi for that night, and, from the fact that they took the organs with them, someone involved with some manner of ritual, sect, or even black magic."

"Just how does that narrow it down? Dissections are something that any doctor - even I - can do." Madam Red said. "Summer is almost at an end, too. In one more week, when the season ends, all the nobles will return home with their personal doctors they brought with them."

Sebastian smirked. "Well then, we should just investigate until that time."

"What?" Lau said disbelieving.

Sebastian put a hand on where his heart was. "It is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhives to be able to do that." Madam Red and Lau looked shocked. "I will draw up a list of suspects immediately and go through everyone on it." Sebastian opened the door. "Well then, if you'll excuse me." He leaped out of the moving carriage.

"The carriage is moving at full pelt!" Madam Red shouted and she and Lau moved to the back window to see if he's there or something. I don't think I'll ever be surprised again after what he did to the ring.

Ciel leaned on his hand and stared out of the window. "Sebastian said he'd do it. We should just take afternoon tea or something and wait."

After an hour or so, we finally got back to the townhouse. Lau opened the door and we saw Sebastian bowing. "Welcome back, I have been awaiting for you arrival. The preparations for the afternoon tea has been made." I followed Ciel as he ascended up the stairs while the rest stood by the door shocked.

"You… Why are you here?" Madam Red said wondering why he's here and not investigating.

"I finished the business I was attending to, so I returned ahead of you."

"You already drew up the list?" Madam Red had her eyes mouth wide open.

"No. I made a list of potential suspects we were addressing earlier, then went and questioned them all." Sebastian said, holding several lists in his hand. Alright, that is pretty impressive, just how fast is he?

"Sebastian, that's a little too far-fetched for anyone to-"

He opened the listed that has been folded and began to read them all. That's a lot of names, I think my respect for him increased… Ugh, he's a demon! Why would I respect him! Maybe because of his human form. Madam Red's hat tilted as she stared at him. Grell looked awed. Lau just sweat dropped. Ciel smirked at their expressions.

"That concludes my research." He said as he finished reading. "I have narrowed those who fit's the conditions down to a single person."

"Are you really just a simple butler? You're not from the Military Intelligence or something, aren't you?" Madam Red sweatdropped.

"No, I am just one hell of a butler!" He said it. That damned phrase that I'm beginning to hate. I hope he just goes to hell! … Oh wait.

We were sitting in the tea room. "Aleister Chamber, of the Druitt Viscount family. He received his degree in medicine at university, but has undertaken no work." Sebastian said as he poured tea. He seems to have held many parties at his home. However, behind the scenes, he invites those to whom he is especially close to secret parties."

Madam Red looked to the left. I frowned, that indicates she is lying, why would she… Is she trying to cover something? "There is a rumour that going around that he is involved in black magic."

"It has been said that ritualistic events go on at these secret parties, and prostitutes are made into living sacrifices." Lau said. Him too?

"Tonight is the last party of the season." Ciel said thoughtfully.

"Obtaining an invitation will be quite easy." Madam Red said. "I am very popular with men."

Ciel nodded. "This is our only chance!"

After a couple of hours, of preparing, we were ready. I saw Ciel in a pink dress, wearing a wig and hat that covered his right eye. I approached him, my head was tilted down and shadows from my fringe hid my eyes.

"Ciel, I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

He turned to me. "For what?"

I hugged him and rubbed my cheeks on his. "You're so cute! I'm really sorry, but I can't help it!" His face was bright red, which made me hug him tighter. He tried to push me away, but I held him tight. "Now I know how Elizabeth feels when she looks at you!"

"Let me go this instant, Fatima!" He shouted after struggling without success.

I pouted. "Fine." I let go of him but not before giving him a kiss on his cheek. He was still blushing and wouldn't look at me and walked faster than normal to the carriage without a word. Maybe I should apologise later…


	7. The party and the past revealed

**Kurayami: I'm sorry for the late chapter! I had slight difficulty with this chapter, lots of action! I thank you _Tari Tinuviel _for your review, I think you are the only one who makes me try. I also thank you _Canadian Core _for adding me to your Author Alert. I am grateful to all of you who support me. But seriously, do the people who didn't like this story hate Muslims this much? I only chose Muslims because if I didn't it would be very weird to have a family knowing how to hurt demons. Just remember, this is fiction.**

**Note: In the story, you will read "Start playing music" It is a que for you to play 'Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin'. Just go to youtube and pause it until you read those words. Then read leisurely while listening to the words in the song.**

**Enjoy my longest chapter yet.**

* * *

We were sitting in the carriage as it headed to Aleister Chamber or shall I say Viscount Druitt's party. Ciel was wearing his pink dress, Madam Red her usual red dress, Lau was wearing a suit, Sebastian had his hair combed up and had eye glasses on, he looks extremely handsome in glasses, also I need to concentrate on this mission. I was still wearing my royal blue dress but I've gotten a hat and gloves, courtesy of Ciel. I never knew hats were frequently used, especially in parties. Wearing gloves is a bit uncomfortable.

We finally arrived at the mansion. Ciel spoke, "This is the final party of the season. This is our last chance." We nodded and went inside.

"Ciel, you're my niece who's come up from the country. Sebastian, you are Ciel's personal tutor. Fatima, you are Ciel's friend that visited her from America." Madam Red announced. Do I look American?

"Why am I your niece?" Ciel blushed. I shall refrain myself from hugging him. He was so cute!

"I wanted a girl!" Ciel sweatdropped at her. "If it were to be discovered that you're a Phantomhive, it would be bad, right? Also, Viscount Druitt is a real womanizer with a wide range of defenses. So this makes things easier."

"Did you not say yourself: 'No matter what'?" Sebastian added. Ciel scowled.

We got separated. Madam Red and Lau in one, Sebastian and Ciel in the other. I went with the latter.

"First thing we must locate the viscount." Sebastian said.

"The last thing in the world I'd want is for Elizabeth to see me like this." Ciel paled.

I nodded. "That would be a disaster."

No sooner I have uttered the words; I heard a voice that made my heart skip a beat. Elizabeth's voice. She was admiring the dresses of the women in the party.

"Young Ma- Mistress please calm down." Sebastian said trying to hide Ciel from Elizabeth's view. Ciel was shaking really badly. I tensed up. "While we still can, let us…"

We tried sneaking away from her line of sight, but it was too late. With a remark that said "That dress is so cute, too!" to Ciel's direction, Ciel seemed he'll get a heart attack.

"Over here, for the moment." Sebastian led Ciel and me to hide behind a table with a huge cake. Elizabeth tried to locate where we were but failed. She turned to a random direction.

While Sebastian and Ciel were conversing about why Elizabeth was here or something, I was trying to catch my breath. That was very close.

"Anyway, let's move to Madam Red and the others." Ciel said.

We navigated through the party and found her seated with a bunch of men around her while Grell and Lau were on her side. "The epitome of leisure!" She laughed.

What on earth… So she leaves us to do the work?!

It seems Ciel was thinking the same thing as he commented, "That woman is really enjoying the party, isn't she?"

"Ah! Over here!" My heart skipped a beat yet again. "This way, Young Mistress." He grabbed Ciel's hand and I practically ran trying to catch up with Sebastian's long strides.

"You, please give lemonade to that young lady over there." Sebastian told a waiter indicating Elizabeth.

We managed to escape to the balcony. "Why do I always go through these trials?" Ciel panted. I nodded.

We heard a couple of women talk. "Viscount Druitt is as refined today as always." "His platinum-blond hair is like gold." Blond? Platinum-blond? I have a weakness when met by those types of blond hair, light and platinum blond. It is kind of like I fall into their spell or something. I once got nearly kidnapped by a blond after he sweet-talked me into coming with him, but when he covered my nose with a rag filled with chloroform, I managed to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. I was also wearing steel-toed boots that day, ah the sweet memories, the tears and the begging as I kicked him even more.

Alright, since he's blond and we need to get really close to him, I will guard myself. Now where is he…? Found him. He has shaggy light blond hair and lavender eyes. He is dressed in a white suit, a pocket square, and an ascot tie, accompanied by a brooch and white gloves. Damn, he is sexier than Sebastian, actually no; Sebastian has a more- Stop thinking that stupid nonsense and focus! I muttered to myself several obscenities that made Sebastian give me a questionable glance.

"Let's go!" Ciel whispered.

"Yes." Sebastian and I answered and followed him.

Music played and couples began dancing. "Damn. We won't be able to get closer like this." Ciel said.

"There's no choice. We'll have to mingle into the dance and head towards the viscount." He grabbed Ciel's hand then turned to me. "I suppose you will be fine?"

I nodded. "I will be by the drinks table." He nodded then went to join the crowd. I carefully and slowly walked to the drinks table, avoiding Elizabeth in the process, afraid she will remember me and start asking questions.

*Start playing the music*

I saw Ciel and Sebastian twirling and dancing with the crowd. I stood by the table the drinks table while I sipped on the glass of water. An old man that looked quite drunk headed towards my way. I stepped slightly away from the table thinking he wants to have another drink.

I closed my eyes and started to think on what I should do, the dance will probably take a long time. I needed to find Viscount Druitt while Sebastian and Ciel was dancing. I opened my eyes and started to look around. Then, unexpectedly, the old man grabbed my arm and waist and said, "You want to dance with me?"

My face had a look of disgust and I tried to get away from him but he held me tighter and it began to hurt. I saw hope when Sebastian came towards me. He grabbed my hand and told the man, "She's with me."

He quickly pulled me away from the old man, leaned down and whispered in my ear, "He is still watching us, remember, we don't want to attract attention from other people, only Viscount Druitt's." He straightened up. "Let us dance."

I glanced at the old man and saw him scowl at Sebastian. I paused then whispered, "Only for a little while."

We stood in position and then I danced with the devil- er, demon. I was too afraid to look at him in the eye, even when he said it is only proper to look. I was looking down with my head slightly tilted. This was the first time being this close to a demon for a long time so my hands trembled against his shoulder and I shivered from the thought. Feeling his cold eyes stare at me, it felt he was looking at my very own soul.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly. My eyes widened. He saw right through me.

"Why would I be afraid? You're just a demon; I could hurt you any time."_ But I don't want to. _I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I can't.

"You're lying. Then why are you shaking? Is it because it reminds you of that demon?" He was completely right. I was shaking slightly. He is reading me like an open book.

"I… I promise I will tell you later. If-If you insist, I will tell you." I muttered, giving up. I couldn't possibly fight him. He is a demon after all. And I'm just a mere human. A human with powers to fight demons. I can protect myself from them and also hurt them. _But I don't want to. Why would I hurt him?_

"You shall tell me about that tonight." He said smoothly.

We danced for a bit without talking so I calmed down. Then Sebastian danced with Ciel. He was hiding behind the table we hid behind earlier from Elizabeth. After a while they stopped dancing and Ciel was on the floor panting. I walked towards them and helped Ciel up.

"To be overcome by dancing…" I laughed.

We heard clapping and turned around to find Viscount Druitt behind us.

"It was a dance as cute as a robin, young lady." He said with a charming smile. I blushed; his voice was smooth as velvet. I'm beginning to like this man.

"Young Mistresses, I shall go and fetch some drinks." Sebastian bowed then went. Ah, now we have to… seduce the viscount, which I'm not sure why.

"G-Good evening, Viscount Druitt." Ciel curtsied and I followed his example.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my little robin?" He kissed the back of Ciel's hand.

"I am overwhelmed by this wonderful party," Ciel spoke softly as he wiped his hand, the one the viscount kissed behind his back. "But I was always hoping for a chance to talk to you, Viscount."

I leaned towards Viscount Druitt and said, "We are already bored with food and dancing."

Ciel nodded. "Yes, it is always the same."

"You are quite the selfish little princesses, aren't you?" Viscount got close to Ciel and placed a hand on his waist. "Should I introduce you to something much more fun?" Ciel looked down in disgust.

I got closer to him, saving Ciel. "Do you know of more fun things to do, Viscount?"

He stroked my face. "Of course, and I shall teach you, my sweet little American goldfinch."

I blushed and struggled to hold his gaze. "Oh? Fun things such as?"

"Do you want to know?" He smiled with that charming smile of his.

I leaned even closer to him, our faces merely inches apart. "I am curious."

"It might be a little early for you." I knew it, I should have put on makeup, Madam Red told me not to, to look like Ciel's age.

"I am already a fully-fledged lady." I said sweetly. This act better be worth it. Even though Viscount Druitt is hot, I'm ashamed to be doing this!

After I said that, the music and the dancing ceased. I saw Elizabeth heading towards us. My eyes widened. I felt myself panicking and missed what Viscount Druitt said. We're doomed! Now Elizabeth will recognise Ciel and probably I and it is going to bring the name Phantomhive to shame!

Suddenly, a large cabinet or wardrobe was slammed in front of Elizabeth. A man that was crouched beside the cabinet stood up. It was Sebastian, thank God! Sebastian started talking about some trick.

"I don't recall organizing any tricks." The viscount wondered aloud.

Ciel turned to Viscount Druitt. "Viscount, I am already bored with seeing small sleights of hand, so, you know…" I held my laughter at his cute tone, Ciel gave me a look.

"I understand my little robin." He smiled.

He led us up some stairs and to some curtains. As he pushed it aside, revealing a hidden door.

"Come inside." He beckoned us.

I saw Ciel's hand clench to a fist so I took his hand and squeezed it, trying to assure him. We walked in the hallway then to some other door.

The viscount opened the door. "Where we're about to go is a very fun and splendid place." I shivered at what he said. What was the next plan? I forgot to ask, damn.

We walked into the dim-lighted room. The room had a sickly sweet smell. A kind of chloroform, the gas type. I immediately held my breath and turned to Ciel to try and get him out of here but he fell against the door.

I glanced at Viscount Druitt and saw him with a nose plug. He frowned a bit then stepped forward. I backed away, ready to kick him, grab Ciel and run.

"My little American goldfinch, is there something wrong?" He said smiling. No, no. There is nothing wrong. Why would there be? You just drugged Ciel and you are going to something God knows to us! Nothing wrong. Not at all.

He approached me casually and as I was backing away from him, the wall stopped me. I waited for him to get in range so I could kick him. I raised my leg slightly off the ground and attempted to kick him. He quickly evaded my leg leaving an opening. As I tried to get away, I felt him grab the back of my dress and pull me towards him. Damn heavy dress, restricting my movements. Because I was surprised at this sudden action, I gasped so I got dizzy instantly. He held me with my back against him.

"Shit…" I swore weakly as I saw black spots starting to form.

"You're such a witty woman; it's a shame I have to sell you." Were the last words I heard before I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was that my hands were tied up. I could not see; it appears that I am blindfolded. Memories returned to me. Viscount Druitt said I am going to sell us in an auction. I think I will be able to get away easily, it depends on what kind of man buys me. What the hell am I thinking? Sebastian will save us or something. I heard some people shout numbers, those were the prices, I think. I heard a voice next to me whisper, "Sebastian, I am here."

I heard several thuds, shouts and some cracks coming from the people.

"My, my. You really have no talent for anything but getting captured, do you?" I head Sebastian say.

"As long as we have a contract proof, whenever I call you, no matter where you are, you will find me." The voice, now identified as Ciel said.

I heard Sebastian approaching. "The contract proof is a mark demons put on their prey so that they will be able to find them wherever they are. The closer the contract to the eye, the stronger the enforcement. In exchange…"

Ciel continued. "It becomes impossible to escape from the demon." Ciel has a mark? However, I do not recall any mark on his body that is close to the eye… Wait a second, the eye! It had to be his eye that has a mark!

I heard Sebastian bend the cage that Ciel and I were in, pulling them apart I think. "Yes. I will follow you, no matter where you go, until the end. Even if this body is to be destroyed, I will not leave your side. I shall follow you into the depths of hell. I do not lie, unlike humans." Sebastian pulled up Ciel and I heard the ropes cut and fall.

"That is fine. You alone are never to lie to me."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but can you please get me out of here?" I said, tired of just sitting there. I also wanted to see Ciel's mark.

Sebastian approached me and lifted me up. I tensed when he did so; I was still not used to his touch. I suddenly felt the ropes binding my wrists and the blindfold fall. I blinked, trying to adjust to the light.

"Thank you." I whispered to Sebastian. I saw the unconscious bodies on the floor then I turned to Ciel to see the mark and gasped. His right eye had the Faustian contract and it was glowing bright purple. I inspected Ciel's right eye. In the many books I have read there was always this star. The Faustian contacts always had some star, but most of the books had this one. Then it means… My eyes widened.

I ignored Ciel's uncomfortable pose and looked at Sebastian astonished. "You're not just any demon… You are one of those high-class demons. You have made a huge impact in history." I stated.

He smirked. "I admit, I was the one who burned the Library of Alexandria in 48 BC, not much of an impact."

I gaped at him. Not much?! How old is he? I would not be surprised if he existed from the beginning of time after he revealed this information. I do not know what to think anymore.

"It is all in the past. Now, with this, the case of Jack the Ripper is solved. Pretty anticlimactic." Ciel waved it off, looking at Viscount Druitt in distaste. How can he be calm in these situations, I will never know.

Sebastian stepped forward to his master and took of his glasses. "Scotland Yard will be arriving shortly." I laughed at Ciel's shocked face as Sebastian scooped him up then stopped as he did the same to me.

"Sebastian! Let me down now!" I cried.

"Let us not tarry too long." With that, Sebastian jumped out of the window and landed on a roof. For a split second, I saw the back of Elizabeth's head. And off we went to the Phantomhive manor. After several minutes, which took a couple of hours with the carriage, we arrived at the manor. I sighed gratefully when Sebastian let us down. Sebastian opened the door for us and we went separate ways.

I arrived to my room and smiled as I saw new nightdress on the bed. I have to thank Mey-Rin in the morning; also, I need to bring my clothes from the inn. I changed and sat on the bed thinking of what happened today.

I stretched happily, "At least, Jack the Ripper has been caught today! However, Viscount Druitt does not seem to be the one cutting people… But he did try to sell us." I pondered for a while until I heard a knock from the door.

"Come in."

Sebastian walked in and closed the door. I gulped.

"Why are you afraid of me that much? You can hurt me anytime; you can protect yourself and kill me." He stated without any whatsoever emotion in his eyes.

"Why would you want to know?! It is none of your business!" I raised my voice.

He just leaned on the door. "You promised me, remember?"

I sighed again and leaned back on the bed. Only once, I have to explain, no more. Sebastian will probably tell Ciel. "Alright, I will begin from the start."

_I was living in a mansion with my parents. I had two brothers and two sisters. However, I was the youngest. My eldest brother never contacted us after he got married. My older sister stayed somewhere in Italy, exploring and writing. My other sister was always depressed because she didn't get to marry her lover because of family complications, but no one ever told what was happened exactly. She still lived with us, but sometimes she would wonder around in the Middle East. My other brother was travelling around the world, he just would not stay in one place, but he occasionally visited us._

_It was the day I turned eight. Papa had a special surprise for me and I was excited. He told me we were going to a nearby forest and a surprise was waiting for me there. I was a bit disappointed when Papa said Mama could not come, but I lightened up when he said Mama had to prepare a present for me. Therefore, by noon, we walked to the forest. Then we stopped in a clearing. _

_Papa turned around and said with a serious voice, "Fatima, do you remember what I told you about demons/devils?"_

_I nodded. "Papa told me that they're creatures that harm humans and we have to protect ourselves from them."_

_He smiled. "Yes. I already taught you all the things you need to know. But today, you will see a real demon and you have to recite to hurt him, alright?"_

_I frowned. Why would I want to hurt a demon? I was taught to defend myself not hurt them. It was a tradition to learn how to defend oneself from a demon but never to harm them unless they try to harm you._

_Papa laughed at the face I was making. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. I weakened a demon and you'll only have to do some simple things."_

_I nodded but still confused. Why do I have to do it? I do not want to hurt anyone! Papa told me to stay and he went to bring the demon. I stood in my place worried. Will I be doing the right thing? Hurting was not the right thing. I think hurting enemies will be fine if they attacked. _

_After a while Papa finally came. In his left hand was a chain and it connected to the neck of the demon. I stood in shock as I stared at the demon. He was in his human form as I learned but he looked very young! He may be in his teens! He was also beautiful, with flawless skin and his deep red hair. I have always thought demons were old, ugly and huge! The only way to know if a person is actually is a demon is by the eyes. I looked at his eyes; his eyes were glowing bright red and had slitted pupils. I shuddered. I looked at the state he was in, Papa was dragging him, and he looked extremely weak as he stared into space. He had bloodstains on his face. I felt sad, what did he do to deserve this!_

_Papa chained him to the tree and turned to me. "Alright, now recite the protection."_

_I obeyed. "Good. Now put your hand against him."_

_I walked to the demon and my hand was near his neck. I hesitated._

"_Come on, Fatima. Just put your hand on him, he won't harm you since he's too weak."_

_I was not sure what would happen if I touched him but I did it anyway. When I touched him, he began groaning and struggling. I saw his skin sizzling so I immediately backed away._

_Papa ruffled my hair. "Good girl. Now I want you to recite the one that makes them cry." He said with a weird look in his face._

_But I don't want to. Why would I hurt him?" Tears began to form._

_Papa looked at me angrily. "Young lady, do it now or else you will be in big trouble!" _

_I sniffed, letting a few tears drop. I began reciting. The demon started screaming and thrashing while red tears fell from his eyes. I have learned that this makes the demon feel they are being torn from the inside. After about 5 seconds, I stopped._

_The demon was still screaming. I sobbed. Why should I hurt him? He does not deserve this! _

"_Yes, good job. Now, Fatima, I want you to kill him." He smiled evilly._

"_But I don't want to! I do not want to hurt him anymore! He is just like you and me! A living creature!"_

_Papa slapped me. I stared at him with wide eyes, feeling fear creep on me. He never slapped me in my entire life; he may have shouted at me several times but had never slapped me._

"_Listen here, you will kill him, understand me?! He's an evil creature that doesn't deserve to live!"_

_I was not sure what happened. One moment Papa was screaming at me to kill the demon the next he was lying in his own pool of blood with a hole in his chest with the demon holding his heart beside him._

_The demon was panting as he glared at the dead body of Papa. I fell to my knees in utter shock. He glanced at me then stalked towards me. _

_Hot tears were spilling from my eyes. "W-why? Why did you have to kill my father?!"_

_The demon just stared at me with no emotion in his eyes. He stood in front of me and flexed his hands. I started to cry harder. I hurt this demon, I lost Papa and now I will lose my life._

"_Can I please say some words before I die?" I asked, staring at his eyes. His eye widened slightly then went back to their normal size and he continued to stare at me._

_I continued. "I'm sorry for hurting you… I was forced by Papa." I looked at Papa's corpse and tears began to crash around me. "I-I don't understand why we have to hurt you demons, defending against you is what I've learnt. Also, if you stay away from the Middle East, you will not get hurt. Only Muslims know the chant to hurt demons. I have a final request: Please don't kill my family."_

_I rubbed my face clean from tears and looked at him in the eye. I guess this is it. The end is near. Too bad, I could not say goodbye to Mama. I wonder if the demon will rip my heart out like my father. Will it hurt that much? Papa did not scream or utter a sound._

_The demon walked towards me and placed his hand on my head. I closed my eyes and waited for him to do something. I felt a something pierce my soul and I gasped and slumped to the ground. With blurred eyes, I saw him walk away._

"_Wait! Aren't you going to kill me?" I shouted weakly._

_He glanced back at me. "There is no need to unnecessary kill. Your suffering will be the loss of your father and blood." Barely hearing the last few words, I fell unconscious._

"Sebastian, do demons kill for fun?" I looked up at him seeing indifference.

"No, we only kill to feast on human souls."

"Oh." I sat up and let out a few tears. "I think he took my father's soul. Does that mean my father will go to hell?"

"No, he simply ceased to exist."

I wiped away the tears. "At least it is better than going to hell and suffer."

"You have proved that Muslims harm demons without any reason." Sebastian smirked.

"As I said before not all of us harm demons! My family did that I admit, but I'm sure that most of the Muslims don't harm any!" I snarled at him. "At least we don't exist for the sole purpose to eat human souls!"

I felt my head slam on the headboard of the bed and yelped. I saw Sebastian did not change his pose except that his hand was raised. I tried to move but my body would not obey me. Sebastian approached me and I quickly recited the words that protected me from demons. Almost immediately, I gained control of my body and tried to get away from Sebastian but I was pinned to the bed. My eyes widened as his gloves gave away and saw that his hands were sizzling.

"We may exist for consuming your souls but we can manipulate humans to do whatever we want." He whispered, eyes glowing fuchsia.

He let go and walked to the door. I sat up and said concerned, "Sebastian! Your hands!"

He looked at his hands, skin peeled off. "It will heal in less than an hour." He opened the door and waved his hand. The candles flickered then died.

"Remember, most of us do not have mercy." With that being said, he stepped out and closed the door.

That night I laid crying softly, remembering happy memories with my parents and my siblings. I also wondered what Sebastian wanted from me.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like this chapter? I can't wait for the next chapter, it will be interesting!**


	8. Jack the Ripper

**Kurayami: Sorry for the late chapter, I originally wanted to update on August 24 (which is my birthday by the way) but then I got sick so I didn't give a crap, sorry. I seriously need to shorten my chapters or I won't be able to update frequently. **

**Anyway, I thank you_ Jaz-147 _for following me, it makes me happy to know there is another follower. I appreciate _Tari Tinuviel _and _Themulchmeister _for your reviews, it made me extremely happy to the point of not eating dinner. Anyway, try to enjoy this crappy chapter, I hope it's not like those typical stories, I tried hard.**

* * *

The next morning, Mey-Rin struggled to wake me up since I was crying and thinking most of the night. I was tired to the point of dragging my legs to Ciel's office. When I opened the door, I was perplexed to see Ciel with an extremely angry expression.

I asked, "So, Viscount Druitt was not Jack the Ripper?"

Lau and Madam Red were startled at what I said. "How did you-"

"To me, he did not strike me as the type who would cut up people. He may sell them but I don't think he is the type that would soil his hands with blood."

Ciel gave me a look. "Why didn't you tell us this piece of information?"

I blinked at him. "Did you forget I met him at the same time as you did?"

"Right." He turned away. I left him alone and turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I have a favour…" I rubbed my head sheepishly as I looked at the floor avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Can we talk privately?"

He nodded and we stepped out, leaving Madam Red and Lau to try cheer up Ciel.

"What did you need?"

"Um, you see, I want to go to bring my belongings from my inn and…" I gripped my wrist in nervousness.

"That can be easily arranged. Do you need anything else?"

"Since you are a guy and all… I want you to help me pick disguise myself. I am going to cross-dress."

Sebastian blinked in shock then his face returned to his normal expression. "May I ask why are you going to do that?"

"Since I am going to be part of the underworld for a while, I do not want to be in trouble when it's all over. I also think it will be quite fun!"

He sighed. "Fine, I will see to it in a minute. Meet me at the entrance."

I headed to the entrance at a slow pace knowing Sebastian will be there with the carriage ready. I was right. He stood there in a coat with a fake smile (or so I think) holding the door open for me.

"Are you ready, my lady?"

"When did you become so polite?" I questioned. "Never mind, don't answer that."

After a couple of hours, we arrived at the inn. I paid James the innkeeper, bid him farewell, gathered my belongings and placed them in the carriage. Next, we headed to the shops to buy some menswear. I told Sebastian to guess what my size was since it would be extremely weird if I were to change in the dressing rooms. We then bought some wigs.

"I think we are done?" I said hopefully.

"Yes. May I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"It is possible that some people know that Fatima is not a male's name. What should we call you?"

I thought for a while. "When the time comes… I need to think of a perfect name that fits me. I want to be called something that sounds amazing!"

Sebastian glanced at me thinking. "Humans never cease to amuse me."

"I will take that as a compliment." I think we are getting along… I am not sure if that is a good thing.

We arrived at the manor in the afternoon. After Sebastian helped put my clothes in the guest room, he went to prepare lunch. After an hour of binding my chest, dressing myself in a nice crimson suit, fixing the wig and improving my posture, I was ready.

"Ah, it would be lovely to dance with you." I acted in front of the mirror. "Ugh, I sound like Viscount Druitt."

I heard a knock and Mey-Rin's voice. "Fatima? Lunch is served."

I opened the door and Mey-Rin seems surprised.

"Who are you?"

I decided to have a bit fun so I leaned down, grabbed and kissed Mey-Rin's hand. Then I stood upright."Well, I killed a woman inside."

"What?!" She screamed, horrified.

"I'm joking! Calm down! It's me, Fatima."

"F-Fatima? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, I need to be unknown while being with Ciel since I may get into trouble and it is quite fun!" I said as I ran my hand through my hair/wig.

"Oh! It seems really convincing, it is!"

"Thank you, Mey-Rin." I smiled charmingly. I think I love cross-dressing. It is comfortable without the corset and I can wear trousers again!

Mey-Rin led me to the dining room and I thanked her. I decided to have some more fun. The hair fell naturally covering my forehead, hiding my face a bit. I entered the room and announced loudly making sure that I deepened my voice, "I am going to destroy this mansion and no one is going to stop me!" I then laughed sounding like a lunatic.

Madam Red and Ciel had a priceless look on their faces. Sebastian, well, his expression did not change. It seems Lau left.

"Fatima, it seems you have done a good job in dressing yourself." Sebastian stated.

"Fatima!" Madam Red and Ciel cried simultaneously.

I raised my face and grinned sheepishly.

"Why are you in…?" Ciel asked still shocked.

I explained to them why I would cross-dress and they hesitantly accepted. I assured them it was only temporary. After lunch, we all sat in Ciel's office playing a game of chess. Currently, I was playing against Madam Red while Ciel was doing some paperwork across the room.

"Tell me, Fatima, why are you cross-dressing?"

I paused in moving my pawn. "Didn't I tell you? I need to hide my identity since I will be with Ciel meaning I am kind of involved in the Underworld."

"I mean is there any other reason?" She smiled weirdly. "Like maybe you actually have an attraction to girls?"

I was taken aback. "What! No way! I assure you; I love men!"

She held her hands up in surrender. "Then what is your type?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

She leaned forward and smiled mischievously. "If you like men, then tell me your type!"

I sweat-dropped. Did she plan this? "Um, I am not sure of what you mean…"

"Nonsense! What characteristics would you want for your husband to have?"

I thought about it. "I think I would like a husband who would care about me and well, gives me freedom to travel at the same time. However, no, I do not think that is possible. I mean, I do not think a man like that exists… Why are you asking this question again?"

She waved her hand. "It's girl's talk. Don't you have talks like this with your mother or sisters?"

"My mother…" I sweat-dropped and looked down. "She would kill me if I talked to her about those things. My sisters travel a lot so I don't have time to talk to them."

"Ah! Do not worry! You can always talk to me, ne?" She tried to cheer me up.

I smiled slightly. "Alright."

She sighed in relief. We talked some more and I gradually felt myself grow closer to Madam Red. After a while, Ciel finished with his paperwork and I challenged him.

"Alright, Ciel. Your turn." I said as I moved my bishop taking out his pawn.

"Not bad." Ciel smirked. "The only problem is that you defend too much and don't attack."

I huff. "What is wrong with that?"

"As you are planning to defend, your opponent is already advancing on you and you will be cornered." He moved his knight. "Check."

Me eyes widened. "Ah, that is why… I think I shall rethink my strategy again." I moved my king trying to escape.

"Yes, but it is too late." He moved his queen effectively capturing my pawn. "Checkmate."

I pouted and played with my hair. "Oh well… Ciel, where is your library? I want to research on something."

"Sebastian will lead you there."

I thanked him and followed Sebastian out of the room. After many twists, we stood in front of the library.

"Would you like any tea while you're researching?"

"No, but I would appreciate some sweet thing."

He nodded then left. The library was already lit up from the light coming from the windows. I looked for some books about old demons but could not find any. I frowned. Why are there not any books about them? I decided instead to search for books that are about Before Christ. Maybe I could find something about Sebastian. After finding four books, I settled down and began to scan the pages. Two of the books did not include anything about demons. The third one had a small passage about demons but it was unhelpful. The last book was in Latin so it was useless since I quit learning that language.

"But wait! There must be some dictionary here that I can translate it to!" I searched for it and found it.

"I should look for a specific word… Alright, in Latin demon means…"

"Everto." I nearly fell when I heard Sebastian's voice.

"You should not scare people like that!" I lectured him. "You will give them a heart attack!"

He chuckled. "I just helped you with the meaning and this how you thank me? Anyway, why were you looking for the meaning of demon in Latin?"

I looked away embarrassed.

"Oh? You were trying to find something about me?"

I nodded, feeling my face burning.

"You could have just asked."

"I know, but I just wanted to find it out myself…" I mumbled then raised my voice. "But you may or may not answer my questions!"

"True." He placed a tray on the table. "I have brought a cake."

My eyes lightened up. "What kind of cake?"

"Rose germanium cake." Sebastian cut a piece and handed it to me.

I took a bite and melted. "Sebastian, you sure do make the best cakes!" I looked up at him. "Why don't you have some too? Since there is plenty."

"For us demons, food tastes like dirt. It's disgusting."

I frowned. "Well, isn't there something you could eat or drink?"

He smiled devilishly. "Human souls are extremely delicious."

I took another bite. "Not as delicious as _normal_ food. Don't all human souls taste the same?" I shiver at what I said.

"No, of course not. Each person's soul is different. If a person had a harsh past, they have a stronger taste. Ciel's soul is absolutely enjoyable and appealing. Nevertheless, if a person has a normal past, they have a bland taste. It is like drinking water for you humans."

"So what is my soul like?"

"Your soul is a mixture. It has both the bland and strong flavour. Almost like they are fighting."

"What a weird soul I have…" I pondered for a while then cut another piece of cake.

"You should not eat that much, dinner shall be served shortly."

"I shall skip dinner since I still need to research about other things… Well I am getting overweight with eating sweets."

"You are what they call chubby not overweight. Many women are setting the trend to get chubby in order to have 'curves', it seems."

"Maybe that is why people think I am older; I do not think any girl would want to eat to get chubby at this age." I mused.

"Excuse me for now, I need to check on Baldroy and see if he has burned anything."

"Also, Sebastian, please tell me if there is any news of Jack the Ripper… I believe it has something to do with Madam Red."

"Why would you think she is the culprit?"

"She looks like she is trying to hide something, but I am not sure of what is her role."

"That is a good observation." With that, Sebastian walked out of the library leaving me with the books.

I noticed that the sun is setting so I lighted a candle and went to search some books about disasters that happened in the world. Luckily, I found quite a few books. In the middle of my reading of a book about the destruction of House of Wisdom in 1258, I was interrupted by the pitter-patter of the rain. I looked up from my reading and smiled. Rain came occasionally in the Middle East but here, it was often. I decided to head outside to the gardens. Soon I got lost.

I sighed. "Why is this place so huge? The rain even stopped and I cannot find my way back to damn library." I soon got tired. Where is the bloody stairs?

"Ugh, I can't believe I am going to do this…" I opened the window and prepared myself to jump.

"Are you going to attempt suicide? For, I assure you, you will only hurt yourself."

I nearly fell out of the window. "Sebastian! I told you to stop scaring me!"

I turned to Sebastian and was surprised to find Ciel with him dressed in middleclass clothes.

Sebastian only smiled. "Shall we go?"

We stood in an alley beside a prostitute's house waiting for Jack the Ripper to show.

"He'll come if we hang out here, won't he?" Ciel asked, peering around the block.

"Yes." Sebastian answered monotonously.

"It's true that, among the prostitutes who were killed, there were other similarities apart from their organs having been removed." Ciel stated.

"Beautiful, shimmering black hair." I heard Sebastian say. I glanced at him and saw him holding a black kitten.

"But, why did he need to kill them?" Ciel continued not knowing that Sebastian and I were not paying attention as Sebastian petted the kitten and I watching him, amused.

"That allures which could even be called sinful." All right, maybe Sebastian is a little too obsessed with cats.

Ciel put a hand on his chin. "And also, I-"

Sebastian fussed over the kitten. "That wonderful softness. Ah, that wonderful softness."

Ciel had enough. "Listen when someone is talking to you!"

"I apologise. I was simply so taken with its rare beauty that…" Before Sebastian could finish his sentence, a horrific scream tore through the air.

"There shouldn't be any way for someone to go through!" I yelled.

Ciel took off and I followed him on instinct. He slammed the door open and we froze. Blood. All I could see and smell was blood. Blood flowing from the now dead body on the ground. Blood painted on the walls. Blood.

I would have fallen forward if it were not for Sebastian. He tugged Ciel and me away from the gruesome sight. Sebastian had his hand on Ciel's eyes. Ciel was shaking badly and soon he vomited.

I just stared at the ground, remembering my father's death. I just trembled as I clutched Sebastian. Blood. I have never seen that tremendous amount of blood since he died…Rain fell heavily seemingly to signify her death.

"You've splattered it around in a rather lavish way, have you not, Jack the Ripper?" Sebastian said as the culprit stepped into the light. "No, Grell Sutcliffe." I was right, it had something to do with Madam Red, but I did not expect it to be her butler.

"N-No, this isn't… I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too…" Is he actually trying to deny the fact he murdered her with all the blood splattered on him?

"Do you really think you can feign innocence when you look like that, Grell?" Sebastian asked, no, stated. "This is the first time I have met someone like you in the human world." What did he mean? I mean, there must be men worse than Grell that existed. "You show the façade of a helpless butler to everyone. You really fooled everyone quite splendidly."

"Splendidly… Really?" Grell's tone changed and he lifted his head, revealing glowing yellowish-green eyes and a large, smile with shark-like teeth. What is he?

"I am an actress. Quite an exceptional one at that." He removed the ribbon from his hair and took of his glasses. "But you aren't just a normal Sebastian either, are you?" He pulled out a comb and brushed his hair. His hair changed from brown to dark red.

"It's the name I was given by the young master, so I am Sebastian. For now."

Grell continued. "My, that's quite the subservient personality you have. However, I suppose that's also splendid in a handsome man like yourself." He put on fake eyelashes then put on black gloves and red-framed glasses, which are accessorized with a neck chain adorned with skulls.

"Well then, once again, Sebastian… No, Sebas-chan." He flicked his hair. "I will introduce myself anew. I am the Barnett family butler Grell Sutcliffe. As a fellow butler, please treat me kindly." Grell then blew a kiss at the appalled Sebastian. Is he gay? I think he is…

"My, I finally get to meet you without a disguise. I was surprised to begin with as it was the first time I had seen a demon act as a butler." He eyed me. "With a Muslim too." Huh? How did he know I was a Muslim? Well, I did state I came from the Middle East, but not everyone is a Muslim there…

"Surely that is my line. For someone like you to act as a butler… You are supposed to be neutral between the dead and the living: shinigami."

I gasped in horror. "You are a grim reaper! A death god! Why would you, a malak el mot* do this…"

Sebastian glanced at me. "Not everything you learn is true, they hide some parts from you, and every religion does." I opened my mouth to retort. "We will talk about this later." I nodded.

He looked back at Grell "Why would you, briefly like unto God, become a butler?"

"Indeed... Shall we say for now that I fell in love with a woman?" Wait, isn't he gay? Is he a bisexual?

"And that woman is?"

"You know that without even asking, don't you?" Madam Red said as she came out from the darkness. Everything clicked.

Ciel lifted Sebastian's hand off his eyes. "Madam."

She tilted her head. "This was beyond my expectations. To think that there would be someone able to see Grell's true nature..."

"You were on the preliminary suspect list, of course, Madam. However, your alibi was perfect."

"You even suspected me, one of you relatives?" Madam Red said as if she was hurt.

Ciel looked at her with an empty look. "If the individual was capable of becoming 'Jack', blood relations had no bearing. It was impossible for any human on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if the accomplice were inhuman, then that would change everything. If they were able to get into a room with a split second without us noticing, and move from the viscount's home to the East End in an instant, the 'Jack the Ripper' could be none other than Madam Red and Grell Sutcliffe. Among the victims of Jack the Ripper, there were other connecting factors. They all underwent specific surgery at Central London hospital where you work." Ciel took out a list. "Among the list of patients we compiled, the only one who had not been killed was the one living in there, Mary Kelly. We knew that, if we loitered around here, you would be sure to show up. Though we could not save her…"He glanced at the doorway.

"This is so unfortunate, Ciel, my adorable nephew. If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to play chess again." Madam Red said in pity then raised her voice in anger. "However, this time, I will not give anything up!"

In a flash, Grell came charging at us with a chainsaw. Sebastian thankfully grabbed it by the immobile part and threw him back.

"What the fuck is that?" I yelled trying to steady my breath.

"All reapers have a tool they use to prey on people's souls. It is a death-scythe."

Grell pouted. "Don't give it a lame name like 'scythe'! I took much trouble to customise it. It is able to shred any substance that stands in its way. Only I am permitted to this death-scythe." I sweat-dropped, he just called it death -scythe.

I unsheathed my short sword that I was hiding inside my coat. "Oh, so this won't work?"

Grell seemed to have a fit. "What do you think was I was talking about? My chainsaw will beat yours, it can cut through anything!"

"Oh…" I sighed. "I thought I would finally use it." I sheathed the sword.

"Why do you have a short sword?" Sebastian asked.

"I bought the sword to defend myself from dangerous people. I didn't think I will use it since I have a demon by my side so I didn't think I will use it, but I brought it today just in case."

"Ah, I am glad to be of use to you." He gave me a fake smile.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Grell shouted at us. "Anyway, I was playing nice for so long that my skills have grown rusty. It's been a while, so I want a good workout with you!" He blew another kiss to Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyebrows creased. "Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments? I am in the middle of my work."

"Ah~ That part of you pushes me over the edge, too!" Grell said as began waving his chainsaw around.

Then Grell stepped forward. "You know, I love the colour red. Hair, clothes, even lipstick. Red is my favourite colour." I do not think I will wear red ever again. "That's why I gave those ugly whores a makeover with their beautiful red blood." He brought his chainsaw in front of him. "Sebastian, I'll make you into an even more appealing man. I will carve you down into inner depths, scattering that beautiful rose-colour everywhere." He winked.

Sebastian had an unamused look on his face; I do not blame him. "Reapers are those who should peacefully hunt down souls heading for death." Sebastian took off his cloak and wrapped it around Ciel. "Butlers are those who should obey their masters like loyal shadows. Your poor taste, which violates both of these ideals, quite simply sickens me."

Grell smiled wider. "Oh my, Sebas-chan. Even so, I am a butler to die for." He made a pose.

Ciel took of his eye patch. "On the behalf of her Majesty, and by my own sullied name, I order you: Dispose of them!" Ciel's eye glowed brightly.

Sebastian tugged on his glove by his teeth as his eyes turned demonic. "Yes, my Lord!"

I fear something terrible will happen.

* * *

**Malak el mot: In arabic, it means: Angel of Death.**


	9. End of the Half

**Kurayami: I am extremely sorry for the late update! School is killing me slowly! Anyway, I thank all of you for supporting me. I appreciate that. I am also sorry for the short chapter. Um, I think I will be updating in December since my Final exams is in 2 weeks. Please tell me if my vocabulary slightly got better. Thank you. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes, my Lord!"

Wasting no time, Grell attacked with his chainsaw. I barely saw what was happening due to them being Supernatural but I managed.

"This is terrific, Sebas-chan!" Grell exclaimed as he tried to drive Sebastian to a corner.

Sebastian jumped and landed behind him but Grell was too fast and slashed the chainsaw at him. Sebastian narrowly missed being cut into two pieces by flipping backwards.

Suddenly, Grell reappeared behind Sebastian. Luckily, Sebastian held the chainsaw between his two hands. Grell used this to his advantage and cornered Sebastian by pushing Sebastian into the wall while he still held the chainsaw by the immobile part.

"See? If you don't run fast, you'll be shredded." Grell pressed more, managing to cut Sebastian in his right shoulder. "Hurting you little by little will most be effective, won't it?"

"You and I have become the guard dog and the prey." I turned to Madam Red as she spoke to Ciel. "If you're going to hunt me down, there's only one way!" She drew a long knife from her sleeve that she had hidden, and ran towards Ciel. I was late in reacting and so Madam Red swiped at Ciel and cut him on the arm.

Ciel yelped in pain and held his arm. "Why would you, a doctor…"

"Even if I explained, a brat like you would never understand!" She tried to grab Ciel but I held my short sword in front of Ciel stopping Madam Red from advancing any further.

"Not so fast, Angelina, You have to get through me first." I called her by her given name. A hateful look from her made me stand on the edge.

She charged at me but I was ready. I fought as if I never fought before. Adrenaline pumped in my blood. I knew my life can end in any moment now but all I had in mind was to protect Ciel.

"Just why are you doing this, Angelina?" I slashed at her but she blocked my attack.

"Even you wouldn't understand! No one would understand!" She pushed back then punched me in the solar plexus. I fell to my knees while dropping my sword.

"The prostitutes had abortions so do you think abortions are a cruelty? Did you lose your baby? What is it?" I tried to get up but Madam Red kicked me in the face. Blood dripped from my mouth.

I immediately tried to get up even though I was dizzy after I heard Madam Red shove Ciel to the wall. "Brats like you… Like you… You should have never been born!" I saw Madam Red raising her hand to kill Ciel through the blurriness due to the blood flowing down from my head.

"NO!" I screamed, knowing I would not be able to stop her in time.

"Bocchan!"

I saw blood splatter and Sebastian's demonic entity behind Madam Red, just about to strike her.

"Stop, Sebastian. Don't kill her!" Ciel shouted, as Madam Red's hand went limp and the knife fell from her hand.

Sebastian's hand twitched, less than an inch away from her head, pulled it back to place it on his shoulder. I gaped at the place where his arm should be.

"Sebastian…" Ciel and I said simultaneously as we stared at Sebastian. The amount of blood coming from his arm was immense.

"My, Sebas-chan, you're so daring!" Grell pulled his death-scythe from the now bloodied stonewall. "Even at the cost of an arm, you went to save that kid. Look at yourself in comparison, Madam. Hurry up and get rid of that kid!"

Madam Red had tears in her eyes as she stared at Ciel. "I can't." Gripping her chest, she began to cry. "I can't kill this child."

"What are you saying after having cut up all those women?" Grell asked angrily. "If you don't get rid of that kid, you'll be the one who's disposed of."

"Madam." Ciel whispered.

Madam Red spun to Grell to prove her point. "But this child is my-"

In just a moment, Grell moved insanely fast and protruded the chainsaw through her and out of her back. Blood splattered on poor Ciel as he watched his aunt die in front of his eyes.

"I'm so disappointed, Madam Red!" Grell pulled out the chainsaw nonchalantly. "I have no interest in you it you're just like all the other women!"

I stared in astonishment and fright at Madam Red as she fell slowly and drops of blood were still in the air. The background faded out and films appeared from her chest.

"This is…" Sebastian said in wonder at the glowing films.

"The memories played back to be judged on the list of those who are scheduled to die by a higher power." Grell grinned. "That is the job of us Shinigami. What kind of humans they were, what kind of lives they led, whether they should be allowed to live or be killed…"

I tried to say something but they seemed to not see me so I closed my mouth. Sebastian asked, "In other words, a flashback of their life?"

"My, do stop it with all those horrible, old-fashioned names." Grell brought his chainsaw in front of him. Wait, where did the blood go that was on his chainsaw? "The dramatic pain. This is the true power of the Shinigami. Cinematic record."

Grell touched one of the films and showed us her suffering throughout her life. I let the memory be engraved into my head while tears flowed freely from my eyes. After the memory finished, time seemed to move normally again as Madam Red finally collided with the ground. A tear escaped from her not seeing eye.

"I loved you covered in blood of other, Madam Red!" Grell reached down, pulling off the jacket from Madam Red's lifeless body. "You have no right to wear red!"

He put on her jacket although it went up halfway due to it not being his size. "Farewell, Madam."

As Grell walked away, Ciel knelt down and closed her wide and empty aunt's eyes.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Sebastian and I were at loss. "I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet." Grell came to a halt. "Don't stand around. Get rid of the other one."

Sebastian stared in awe at his master's sudden change of emotion then a smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Understood."

"I was going to spare you, but if it's your wish, I'll send you there, too." His chainsaw roared to life. "I'll send the three of you to Heaven!"

At least Madam Red went to heaven. Wait, isn't there a judgement day before going to heaven? Is it a temporary heaven? Nevertheless, Madam Red killed dozens of women so why would she go… I leaned on the wall as a headache started to form.

Sebastian dodged the shinigami's attack. "Heaven? That has no hold over me."

Sebastian aimed a kick at Grell's face. Unfortunately, Grell jumped back.

You just aimed for a lady's face, didn't you?" He screamed in anger. "You scum of a man!"

"Indeed." Sebastian smiled mockingly. "I am one hell of a butler, after all."

Grell huffed. "Do you really think a demon can win against someone who is like unto God?" Hm, one cannot be sure.

"I wonder." Sebastian turned to look at Ciel. "However, if the young master has told me to win, then I shall."

"You're putting a lot of effort into protecting that little shrimp, huh?" Grell put a hand on his hip. "You'll get burnt. Even if you are a demon, if you are 'hunted' by a real death-scythe, you will be eliminated, you know. Aren't you afraid?"

"Not at all. At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair belongs to my master." He put his left hand on where his heart should be. "As long as the contract continues, obeying his orders is my duty as a butler."

Grell attacked Sebastian but I was not paying attention. Ciel was covering Madam Red's body with the coat Sebastian gave him earlier.

I put my hand on his shoulder. He stayed staring at his aunt. "At least, she is in a better place?" I tried to comfort him but he just pushed my hand away.

I sighed and sat down beside him. "Sebastian told you about what happened to me in the past, right?" Silence. "I feel the same as you do, but my past was not as drastic as yours."

I sighed. "I do not think my words will help you. How about I help you?"

Ciel blinked and looked at me with his adorable eyes. "What?"

"Well, I could be your knight, I cannot do much but I shall help you in your goal. Although, I may try to convince you to destroy your contract with Sebastian since it is not the right path. I can also protect you from Sebastian if he became too hungry for your soul."

Before Ciel could reply, Grell scream tore through the air as he fell towards us. Sebastian, just in time, kicked him away from us.

Sebastian bowed to Ciel. "I apologise. I misjudged the distance."

"Your arm is back!" I stared in amazement.

"I am one hell of a butler." He smiled then walked to Grell. "My, that's a shinigami for you. I suppose you would not die from blows alone."

He picked up the chainsaw while Grell tried to get away. "A shinigami's scythe is able to cut through anything." He tore away the cloth that was stuck in the chainsaw. "That means it would be able to cut through you, right?"

"WH-what are you thinking?" Grell tried to get away but he was stepped on his face.

"It is quite unpleasant to be stepped upon. However, doing the stepping, feels quite good."

"It hurts!" Grell screamed in despair.

My mind went to a trance-like. I stood up and grabbed the chainsaw from Sebastian's hand.

When Sebastian questioned me, a grin crept to my face. I ignored the comments from Grell as I turned on the chainsaw and swung down. I met with another metal object that clanged harshly and the sound awoke me from my trance. My eyes followed the long pole to a shadowed figure.

"Forgive me for interrupting your mid-conversation." The pole pulled back; I realized that the pole was actually pruning shears.

"I am one of the supervisors of the Reaper Dispatch Organisation, William T. Spears." He pulled out a book. "I have come to take that shinigami back."

"Will!" Grell yelled. "You came back to save m-" Will had jumped from the roof and landed on Grell's head. Serves him right.

He opened the book. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have committed several regulation violations. First, the elimination of those not on the Candidate List. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death-scythe. And finally, the disclosure of information pertaining to the lives and the circumstances of death of the aforementioned departed."

He kicked Grell again then bowed his head to Sebastian. "I apologise profusely for any inconvenience caused by _this_. Ah, here is my business card." Sebastian accepted the card. "Honestly, having to bow my head to vermin like you really do smear mud across the shinigami name."

"Well, in order for you not to cause the 'vermin' more inconvenience, please keep a close watch." He threw away the business card. "Humans are vulnerable. When they are forced to stand on the hellish precipice of despair, they will take any route out of it that appears before them, no matter what kind of web it tangles them in, no matter what kind of person they are."

Will stood straight. "The ones who take advantage of that and taunt humans are you demons, no?"

Sebastian smirked. "I am not denying that."

"I suppose those dogs kept leashed as pets are better than mad dogs that roam around with no principles." Will fixed his glasses with his shears as he glanced at Ciel.

"Well then, we shall return, Grell Sutcliff." He pulled Grell by his hair and muttered to himself about 'overtime'.

Sebastian picked up the chainsaw that I discarded and threw it in the air, aiming at Will's head. Surprisingly, Will raised his hand and caught the chainsaw, which was perpendicular to his hand.

Sebastian smiled innocently. "You forgot that."

"Thank you." He allowed slipping through his fingers and it fell on Grell. "Well then, excuse us."

I watched them go while Sebastian went to Ciel's side. I wanted so many answers. However, I think I will never be able to get them. One of them was that why I had the sudden urge to kill. _What is happening to me?_


	10. The funeral plus gaining more knowledge

**Kurayami: My readers, I apologize for the very late chapter. I had writer's block and didn't know what to do even with the amount of reading I did. Thanks to a couple of people, I managed to write this story.**

**Important note: What I've written about Islam in this story is mostly wrong. I have modified many things in Islam to fit Black Butler and not viceversa. I thought everyone should know to not get confused. In movies, a lot of religion things are wrong.**

* * *

Today happens to be a bright, beautiful day that just did not suit the mood that I was in, that everyone was in. Today was Madam Red's funeral.

The chapel's bells rang signalling the start of the funeral. Sebastian and I along with Undertaker stood in front of the chapel entrance watching Ciel as he walked inside, his footsteps echoing.

"Ciel didn't deserve this happening to him." I muttered quietly to myself as I watched the earl as he flung a red dress over his Aunt's body.

I stepped aside as Sebastian and Undertaker opened the hearse. Red rose petals were carried by the wind flying around us then into the church, making a magnificent scene and it also eventually coated Madam Red, making her surrounded by red petals instead of the white petals she was laid in. I took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air and the slight smell of roses.

"Undertaker, do you have the time? I need to talk to you privately." I turned to him and asked quietly.

Undertaker smiled wider and nodded. I did not miss the glance of Sebastian as I walked away from the chapel. He led me into the cemetery to a particular grave. I read the headstone: 'Mary Jane Kelly'. The last prostitute that was killed by Jack the Ripper.

Before I opened my mouth, he said, "The earl himself requested that I do her make-up and went as far as to arrange a grave for her since no one could take care of her body."

"Ah." I could not utter another word for some time as I tried to compose myself, remembering the events. Then I mentally built up courage and spoke up quite boldly and to the point. "Undertaker, I think you know things about the Supernatural."

"Why do you think so, my dear?" He asked as he finished burying the half completed grave.

"Ciel always visits you when he looks for information. You seem to know things… Even Sebastian doesn't seem to know about."

He continued to mess with me. "And?"

"I would appreciate if you shared some things with me - please." I added as an afterthought.

He finished with the burying and leaned on the shovel. "Hm, what should I tell you? Oh, I know!" He giggled. "You have a white birthmark on your butt." My eyes widened.

"You have been seduced countless times by blond-haired men and close to be abducted by one. Also-" I grabbed Undertaker by the collar, silencing him promptly.

"How do you know about all these things?" I glared at him menacingly never felt that much embarrassment in my whole life.

"Why don't you think about it, my dear?"

I frowned and thought over what he said. _He could have never known about this information unless he stalked me back when I was in the Middle East. But that was impossible. Undertaker seemed to possess a huge amount of information, but from where? Wait, could he possibly be a Supernatural creature? The only creatures that knows about your past are the shinigami as I've read in countless books._

I let go of Undertaker's collar and looked up at him. Seemingly to allow me, I lifted Undertaker's bangs away and gasped.

My heart skipped a beat as I stared at the most beautiful face my mortal eyes ever laid my eyes upon, even more beautiful than the alkonost* and the hamadryad*. _Well, it might have been because Undertaker was a male while the other two that I have seen were female, but that doesn't matter now!_ I snapped at my self.

Undertaker had the same eye colour as Grell and William; I have deduced all shinigami has them. The scar on his face went as far as going above his left eye until his forehead. His said eye seemed to be unharmed. _Why are there so many beautiful people in London?_

"I-I am not sure how I should react." I stuttered honestly, my face reddening even more. "You are more beautiful than the alkonost that I have seen."

"I am honoured to be compared to an alkonost, but isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?"

"I am a female. Yes, that alkonost has an amazing voice but it does not compare it to your face…" I had no idea if what I said made sense and in a panic, I turned away, my back facing him.

"Um," I uttered one word then fainted.

Undertaker caught my unconscious form from hitting the ground. He sighed. "It has been a while since a person has fainted from seeing my face. The last one I recall was… Ah, Marie Antoinette."

"What happened?" Ciel asked in curiosity as he approached Mary Jane Kelly's grave with Sebastian.

"She fainted." Undertaker stated the obvious as he picked up my limp body.

Ciel sighed irritated. "You will not answer my question, am I correct?"

"Yes." He giggled and handed me over to Sebastian. "I can't quite tell you about it, but it was embarrassing for her and she will probably not talk about the subject."

He began to walk away. "If anything ever happens again, please do come by the shop. I'll welcome you any time, if it's you and your butler… And miss Fatima."

Ciel and Sebastian stayed by the grave of the last victim of victim of Jack the Ripper for a few minutes longer.

"How kind." Sebastian stated.

Ciel quickly replied. "This wasn't kindness."

"It was kindness." Sebastian leaned forward. "If not, then it was weakness."

"You!"

"Why didn't you shoot?" Sebastian lowered himself to Ciel's height. "Standing by and watching a relative be killed? Lies do not impress me."

Sebastian continued. "At that time, if you had thought of shooting her, you would have shot her. However, due to your hesitation, even if I had told you to, you would not have taken up your gun. Why? Were you afraid to kill the madam with your own hands? Even if you could kill a woman you had no acquaintance with, you could not kill someone close to you?"

There was a small pause. "It's because it was your job. I thought it was your job to protect me with your life. That's why I did not shoot." Ciel turned away and stared at the sunset. "Our contract states that, until my goal is fulfilled, you will become my power, and protect me without letting me die.

"Demons do not have a sense of loyalty or conviction, right? All they have is principles. That is why, in order to fulfil your own principles, you will protect me, no matter what."

"Then, why did you stop me back then?"

"As the madam was trying to kill me, there was hesitation in her eyes. She was not able to kill me, a relative. That's what I thought. If you hesitate for even a moment, it can be fatal, just like in chess. She lost her next move through hesitation." Ciel said without emotion.

The Earl walked past Sebastian. "There's all there was to it. That is why I will not hesitate."

"That's how it has to be!" Sebastian said as if he found answers to his questions. "You should use your pawns in the best way possible and keep struggling to live on, using madam, myself, and all the other pawns within your reach. Even if the empty shells of pawns pile up beneath the throne, once the king is gone, the game is over."

"I will not stop moving forward. I will not regret a single step I have taken." Ciel swore. "That's why I order you: Do not betray me, and do not leave my side! No matter what."

The trees swayed as the wind blew and ruffled their clothes. After a brief silence, Sebastian bent on one knee while holding my body and said, "Yes, my Lord!"

When they arrived back in the mansion, the demon asked the Earl one more question. "I couldn't help but overhear while I was fighting Grell, Fatima offered to be your pawn, precisely your knight?"

"Yes, she did. She has promised that she will protect me from you or any other demon. That foolish girl… I guess it will be more convenient for me."

"Bocchan, you seem to underestimate me."

"I have seen the fight between you and that Shinigami, you had a hard time. What if you were preoccupied by two demons? She will certainly protect me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have seen her try to protect me from madam, even though her attempt was a failure yet I am sure that she will protect me from demons."

"If you say so."

"Now, go and put her in her room then prepare dinner."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian carried my body to my room and carefully laid me on the bed. He straightened up and stared at me.

"Why did you fake your faint?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "How did you know that?"

"I have noticed your heartbeat while we were in the cemetery did not match your heartbeat while you were sleeping, although it was close."

"Wait, demons can hear heartbeats from far away or were you being a creep while I slept?"

"Answer my question."

I blushed. "I made a fool out of myself in front of Undertaker and couldn't bear facing him."

"How were you able to make yourself as limp as that? Every human should have an amount of tension in their body, even the ones that are good at acting. You may have fooled the Undertaker but you cannot fool me." He asked, no, more like demanded me.

I weakly and with great difficulty took out a vial containing a violet liquid out of the pockets of my black dress and held it out. "This potion that I have taken has a substance that makes a person lose the feeling in their body and slows down their heartbeat." My hand slumped down but still clenching the vial. "The substance is still in my system and I seem to have taken a bit too much by mistake."

Sebastian stared at me, trying to figure out something I guess.

"You are a strange one, offering to defend a complete stranger with your life."

"Well, I read that demons sometimes cannot hold back their hunger and may attack people randomly until they quench their thirst by consuming numerous souls or by consuming a special kind of soul. I assume that you are a very old demon therefore you wait patiently until you are absolutely hungry then decide on a good soul to feed upon, that is why you chose Ciel, am I correct?"

"You are quite smart for a 14 year old, I give you credit for that."

"Say… Why did you choose Ciel specifically? Aren't there many souls like him?"

"Bocchan's soul is quite different from normal people. His soul is pure compared to the difficulties he faced throughout his life, that's what makes him special. Every demon has a special taste. While your soul is superior unlike common people, it is not seasoned well."

"Eh? That's why those demons have tried to attack me…" I mumbled, remembering the attacks that happened few years ago while travelling.

"Just for you information, demons have another way to quench their thirst."

"What is it?" I asked curious. _The more knowledge I have about demons, the better I can protect myself from them._

"The other way is by drinking blood of humans." He gave a long, hungry look at my neck.

I felt dread wash over me as I quickly muttered the words that protected me. I looked at him frightened and waiting to see what he'll do.

With a sadistic smile, he bid me a good night and went out of my room with no more words spoken.

I knew that Sebastian must be messing with me as he cannot kill me or harm me (I thought as I tried to reassure myself) without his master's permission. Yet utterly frightened and staring at the closed door of my room, I just muttered the words that protected me over and over again, long into the late night, and long until the candles burned out.

* * *

**The Alkonost is, according to Russian myths and folklore, a creature with the body of a bird but the head of a beautiful woman. It makes sounds that are amazingly beautiful, and those who hear these sounds forget everything they know and want nothing more ever again.**

**Hamadryads are Greek mythological beings that live in trees. They are a particular type of dryad, which in turn are a particular type of nymph. Hamadryads are born bonded to a particular tree.**

**Also, I decided to change things a little bit. You, the readers, will _decide_ what will happen next in the story! Give me your suggestions, but I won't tell you if I'll use it, to make you guys more excited! I'll be waiting for your reviews!**


End file.
